Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan (old)
by SSJ Red graffiti
Summary: Remastering this story could revive my interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

I use my voice to write the story

* * *

Our beloved Teenage Saiyan Hybrid (13 years old) is doing some errands for Bulma. He goes to specific places on Earth that are too dangerous for humans to go to, even with the protection of machines. His job is to find rare Earth minerals that can't be found easily by humans. Normally Chichi wouldn't allow her precious baby to do these type of errands, but because Goku is dead and doesn't want to come back knowing Chichi would send him to work, Gohan is the one earning the money for his family.

The teenage Saiyan is now deep under the Ocean finding the final piece that Bulma needs. A pearl that is found inside a massive mean fish. The Saiyan boy kills the massive fish with a "Masenko." He finally retrieved the Pearl inside of it and was quick to swim back up to catch some breath. As soon as the boy shot out of the Ocean, the Saiyan regained his composure and breathed in and out.

Gohan- "Finally! Now I can give these to Bulma and retrieve my payment. Now mom can finally pay for a good school I can go to. I wonder if I will make some friends there."

The boy flies past a Cruise boat so very fast it almost sinks to the bottom of the Ocean.

Gohan- "Oops. My bad."

He can see land but it is very unfamiliar.

Gohan- "That's strange. I could have sworn Capsule Corp was somewhere around here."

He continue his investigation flying across the foreign land. the place was very desolate and depressing. then there were these giant pillars of Varanium surrounding a city.

Gohan- "Tokyo? How did I end up In Tokyo? I do not remember it looking like this."

The Saiyan boy landed in an alleyway so no one would notice him flying down. The boy took his time exiting the area. The first thing he saw after taking a first step to the sidewalk was a half dead man transforming into a monster against his will in front of a little girl.

Gohan- "What is that?!"

the creature resembled a spider.

Enju- "Get out of here boy before you get hurt!"

The Gastrea spit a white sticky substance at the little girl.

Enju- "Ew, what is this?! it's all sticky!"

before the spider monster can attack the girl Gohan kills it with one punch. the creature explodes into a million pieces. Rentarou is quick to arrive at the scene but is baffled at what he saw. A boy had his fist out and in front of the kid is a dead Gastrea, all broken and it's guts splattered everywhere. Another man arrives soon after Rentarou. His reaction is pretty much the same.

Rentarou- "Did, did he kill that? The boy killed a Model Spider Stage One?!"

Cop- "I thought the cursed children are all female!"

Enju- "Hey, kid!"

Gohan- "Hm? Yes, what is it?"

Enju- "Are you also infected with the Gastrea virus?"

Gohan- "Gastrea virus? What is that?"

Enju- "How can you not know what a Gastrea is? Are you an orphan?"

Gohan- "No, I live with my mother in the forest in Mount Paozu."

Rentarou runs up to the boy and grabs his shirt aggressively.

Rentarou- "How can you live outside of the giant Monoliths so casually with those creatures on the loose?!

Gohan- "Oh, it seems I'm far away from home."

Rentarou- "What are you talking about?"

Gohan- "Ah, nothing sir!"

Enju- "He's surprisingly polite for a strong boy. Actually, how did you get so much muscles?"

Rentarou- "What's your name kid?"

Gohan- "I'm Gohan, sir. It's nice to meet you. And can you please let go of me?"

Rentarou- "Sorry."

He lets go of the Saiyan boy.

Gohan- "What's your name sir?"

Rentarou- "I'm Rentarou Satomi, a Civil Sec agent."

Enju- "Aihara Enju's the name! And you'd better remember it! I'm his initiator and partner."

Rentarou- "Now that we have introductions out of the way, I need you to come with me Gohan."

Gohan- "Why?"

Rentarou- "I shouldn't have to explain. It's very important."

Enju- "Wait. Are you going to make it in time for the limited-time sale?"

Rentarou- "Uh? Oh, Shit!"

The Civil Sec agent runs away completely forgetting about Gohan. Enju is quick to follow him.

Cop- "Wait. You are just going to leave the boy?"

Rentarou- "Bean sprouts are 6 Yen a bag!"

Enju- "Rentarou, are you trying to leave me behind again?!"

Rentarou- "I didn't mean to earlier!"

Enju- "You're so rude!"

The Cop looks at where Gohan was standing earlier but the Saiyan boy is gone too.

Cop- "Hm?.. Not my problem."

He walks up to the of the Spider Gastrea corpse.

Cop- "All it took was one punch huh? What's even more surprising is that a boy did this. I didn't know the cursed children could be male."

A random man walks by.

"Did you say a boy did this?"

Cop- "Yes. I'm just as surprised as you."

"I thought the cursed children were female!"

 **Civil Security office**

Kisara- "Before you die, do you have any last words, Satomi?"

Rentarou- "Th-There's nothing we can do about it now."

Kisara tried to punch Rentarou but he dodged her.

Kisara- "You idiot! Why did you run away?! You're so infuriating!"

Rentarou- "Don't be ridiculous!"

Kisara- "So you were in a rush to buy something that had a limited-time sale, and then realized later that you forgot to get your check from the police."

Rentarou nods in agreement

Kisara- "You then tried contacting them, but they refused to pay you."

Rentarou- "Mhm."

Kisara- "And yet you still bought two bags of bean sprouts."

Rentarou- "Oh, I almost forgot about something."

Kisara- "Don't change the subject, Satomi!"

Rentarou- "No! It's serious! I found a cursed child who happens to be a boy. He said his name is Gohan, he also said that he lives in Mount Paozu outside of the Tokyo Monoliths."

Kisara- "And where is this boy? How do you expect me to believe you if he's not here? Did you bring him?"

Rentarou- "I kind of forgot after going to the limited-time sale."

Kisara- "You're useless! A weakling! An idiot! I can't believe you actually gave the sale priority over reporting to your boss! A male cursed child is a ground breaking discovery! And furthermore... Why didn't you tell me about the limited-time sale?!"

A growl can be heard from Kisara's stomach.

Rentarou- "?"

Kisara- "I can't go on... I want steak..."

Rentarou- "Me too."

Kisara- "Running a company is harder than I thought. It's all because you're such a useless idiot Satomi..."

Rentarou- "Wouldn't you say our location is a bit crappy?"

Kisara- "Location doesn't matter if you're good at what you do!"

Rentarou- "oh, I know!"

Kisara- "No! You shut up! Go find that Cursed child you are talking about! If the higher-ups notice we discovered a male cursed child then maybe we would get a reward, or maybe get payed more! Maybe we won't be in this mess of a place anymore!"

Rentarou- "How am I supposed to find him? He can be anywhere!"

Kisara- "If you don't find him then I'll report your failure!"

Rentarou- "You wouldn't!"

She smiles

Kisara- "While you're at it I'll be in the hospital."

Rentarou- "Why, what Happened?"

Kisara- "I have a Hemodialysis appointment today, so I've gotta go to the hospital."

Rentarou- "Oh, all right."

 **Sky**

Gohan was flying across the planet in search of power levels. He couldn't sense Piccolo, neither could he sense Vegeta. He can't find anyone's energy at all.

Gohan- "Oh no! If I don't get home soon I'm going to starve! Mom is probably dumping all the cooked food away, all because I'm not home early! I can't let her do that!

He turns **Super Saiyan** and circles the entire globe. He considers the thought of accidentally entering an alternate version of Earth.

Gohan- "Maybe if I retrace my steps... I'm going back to the ocean!"

The Super Saiyan flew to the ocean at high speeds and pierced into the water like a cannonball almost causing a tsunami in the process. He retraced his steps and went back to the corpse of the massive fish. After nothing happened he shot right out of the Ocean.

Gohan- "Now, let's see if I can find capsule Corp."

The boy is disappointed after ending up in Japan again. In frustration he pulls his hair.

Gohan- "I can't find my way back home, this doesn't make sense to me! Am I in a different world? If I can't find my way back home then I'll need to survive in the woods."

 **Rentarou's Point of view**

He entered a dark and messy Laboratory.

Rentarou- "Hey Doc, where are you?

"Over here!"

The Voice came from behind some curtains. As he opened the curtains he got frightened by a corpse.

Rentarou- "Woah!"

Sumire- "Hehe, Boo!"

Rentarou- "Don't scare me like that, Doc."

Sumire- "Well. Hello. Rentarou. Welcome to the abyss. Corpses are great, don't you think? They don't waste time with idle chat."

She pets the dead body as if it were some mascot.

Rentarou- "so, who is that?"

Sumire- "This is Charlie. He's my boyfriend."

Rentarou- "What happened to that Susan woman?"

Sumire- "Nevermind that, the Gastrea you defeated earlier was brought into our lab not too long ago."

Rentarou- "Ah, I'm not the one who defeated it."

Sumire- "Enju, then?"

Rentarou- "Neither."

Sumire- "Then how dare you take the credit for it? Hehe... So then, who was it? Who could have broken the Gastrea so badly that I couldn't even count each body part?"

Rentarou- "It was a boy, he killed it with one punch. I didn't know there were male cursed children too. He calls himself Gohan."

Sumire- "A boy you say? Normally the cursed children are female. He must have been a freak of nature. Have you brought the boy with you?"

Rentarou- "No I didn't okay! You aren't going to yell at me too are you?"

Sumire- "I see. It's too bad. I would have liked to dissect him."

Rentarou- "Seriously? Then I'm glad I didn't bring him here."

Sumire- "Aw, don't be like that."

She hands Rentarou a plate of nasty purple stuff. Is he eating that? The Doc sits next to her computer monitors to look at stuff. (I don't know)

Sumire- "Let's get down to business. You didn't come here to ask about the autopsy, did you?"

Rentarou- "Doc, there aren't any reports of eliminating or even spotting the Gastrea responsible for the infection. At this rate, there'll be more victims."

Sumire- "An investigation, huh? I would like to investigate that boy you found."

Rentarou- "Not this again. I'm not bringing him here if that's what you want to do to him."

Sumire- "A male cursed child is completely new to me. It's only natural that I get excited. The fact that you let the kid go just doesn't make sense. Who knows what this Gohan person is capable of. If I could find a way to allow cursed children to be born male, we could create a race of super humans strong enough to fight the Gastrea."

Rentarou- "You know cursed children don't reach adulthood. The Gastrea virus just won't allow it."

Sumire- "I know. We just need some more research, that's all."

 **Gohan's point of view** (night)

The young saiyan boy made himself a tree house. With his super speed he managed to finish it in 10 minutes.

Gohan- "That should be good enough for now."

The Saiyan hybrid can feel the presence of several monsters. They were spying on him for a few minutes.

Gohan- "I know you are there. Come out, now."

several gastrea bounce on to Gohan but explode into a million pieces at making contact with his fists.

Gohan- "Darn it. now I need to shower, I'm covered in this purple stuff!"

More Gastrea arrive, some of them can fly, they have the body structure of an insect, other Gastrea take on the form of disfigured dinosaurs and other animals. The tree house Gohan worked so hard to build collapses after being knocked over by a Giant lizard Gastrea.

Gohan- "My house! You're going to pay for that!"

The hybrid Saiyan boy goes on a mass murder spree punching everything in sight. The massive Gastrea monsters don't even stand a chance against this teenage boy. Gohan stands alone in the forest. So many dead monsters surrounding him.

Gohan- "If I have to deal with this every day, then I'd rather live in the city. But the problem is, I don't know anyone. Hmm... I know! I'll find that Rentarou person! Maybe he knows where I can stay!"

The hybrid Saiyan boy flies back to Tokyo in search of Rentarou Satomi's energy.

 **Rentarou's home** (night)

Both Rentarou and Enju sit at their dining table. (Japanese style)

Enju- "Wow! Stir-fried bean sprouts, chilled bean sprouts and soy sauce, and bean sprout miso soup! it all looks so delicious! this is amazing, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "Hey, before you eat..."

Enju- "What? I've already passed along the neighborhood Bulletin."

Rentarou- "that's not what I'm talking about."

Enju- "Oh, I get it, Rentarou. You want me to do that thing! Would you like dinner first, or perhaps a bath? or maybe..."

Rentarou- "Hurry up and put some pants on!"

Gohan stands on top of Rentarou's house. He can smell the food being eaten. This makes him very hungry.

Gohan- "Will it be weird? That I somehow know where they live? I need to come up with an excuse they will understand... I should knock on their door right now."

"Knock, knock, Knock, knock"

Rentarou- "I'll answer the door, you should put on clothes."

Enju runs to her room doing a playful ninja dash.

Rentarou- "Who would be knocking at a time like this?"

He opens the front door. To his surprise, Gohan is there.

Rentarou- "How?! How did you find me?!"

Gohan- "I can explain."

 **Several minutes later**

Gohan eats the food given to him faster than Enju could finish getting dressed.

Rentarou- "So let me get this straight. you are lost, even though you know where you live, but you can't find your home, so you are lost... I don't get it. Are you pretending to be stupid just so you can eat my food?"

Gohan- "Can I have more?"

Rentarou- "Answer my questions!"

Gohan- "Sorry. But I really am lost."

Rentarou- "Sigh, but you can't stay here. you'll make me go bankrupt with the way you eat."

Gohan- "It's okay, I won't stay here. I just need a place to spend the night."

Rentarou- "I'm glad you aren't as dumb as Enju."

The girl heard his statement all the way from her room.

Enju- "I heard that!"

Enju shows up to the kitchen with a cute angry face. Her expression changed at seeing Gohan again.

Enju- "Gohan? How did you find us?"

Gohan- "Well... I can track the presence of living beings."

Enju- "Wah?! That's so cool!"

Rentarou- "Enju."

Enju- "Hm?"

Rentarou- "It's time for your shot."

Rentarou pulls out a box of needles. Enju flinched at receiving the injection.

Rentarou- "All done."

Enju- "Sigh, our daily routine is all done, now that our bellies are filled there's only one thing left to do, Rentarou."

She opens her arms hoping to receive a hug, but Rentarou doesn't want Chris Hansen at his front door. (Look it up.) So he goes to his room to sleep.

Rentarou- "Ah, and Gohan can sleep on the couch."

Gohan- "Thank you mister."

Enju went to Rentarou's room with an adorable angry face.

Enju- "You insolent pig! How dare you ignore me?!"

Rentarou keeps ignoring her. She then pounced on him to kick his ass.

Gohan- "Are they always like this? Oh well, goodnight everyone."

His words weren't heard because of the fighting in Rentarou's bedroom.

 **Tomorrow**

The trio eat their breakfast together on the Japanese dinning table. However, Enju and Rentarou continue to argue about last night.

Enju- "Good grief. What kind of man passes up an offer from a lady?"

Gohan- "Are both of you always like this?"

Rentarou- "Not at all. It was just last night."

Enju- "Yeah right. I hear there are lots of unfortunate people like you who can't love a mature woman."

Gohan- "I think you are lying to me Rentarou."

Rentarou- "Can we forget about this pointless conversation? Please don't lead me down the road to hell. Anyway, eat your breakfast."

Enju- "Kay!"

Gohan- "Can I have more?"

Rentarou- "No."

From the Tv, an audience is heard cheering on live Television.

Reporter- "Look! It's lady Seitenshi! Lady Seitenshi has appeared on the balcony! She's here alongside her advisor, Tendou Kikunojou."

Enju takes a close look at Tendou Kikunojou who is on the Television.

Enju- "Hey, isn't that your..."

Rentarou- "Hurry up and stuff your mouth. We're going, Enju. You stay here Gohan, I need to introduce you to someone."

Gohan- "Okay mister."

The rest of the episode plays out like in the anime. Rentarou brings Enju to School.

* * *

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

 **Two days to write this. Say something nice.**

* * *

 **Kisara's Office**

Kisara Tendo. as the President of the company, She takes her work seriously. Without any distractions she focused all of her attention on paperwork that needs to be finished by the end of the week. As if On Cue, Rentarou Satomi interrupts Kisara Tendo by slamming open the door to her office. Son Gohan enters the room respectfully though.

Kisara- "How dare you slam open the door! Yo-you, who is that kid?"

She stares at the Hybrid Saiyan boy. He has too many muscles for a kid his age.

Rentarou- "This is Gohan, he's the- woah stop it!"

Kisara failed at another attempt to punch Rentarou since he just dodged again.

Kisara- "If that door is broken, so help me I will brake you!"

Gohan- "Excuse me?"

Kisara- "Oh, I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. Gohan, was it? My name is Kisara Tendo. Nice to meet you."

Rentarou- "This kid is strange, even after I lost him, he found out where I live."

Kisara- "Huh? Gohan, how did you do that?"

Gohan- "I can track the energy of living beings. It's nothing special."

Kisara- "Is that an ability the cursed children have?"

Gohan- "I'm sorry, but I don't know what cursed children are. What are they?"

Kisara- "Huh? Well, Cursed children are infected with the Gastrea virus. It's what gives them supernatural abilities. It shouldn't even be possible for cursed children to be born male, so this is my first time seeing a boy as strong as you."

Gohan- "So then, Enju is one of the cursed children?"

Kisara- "Yes, and so are you."

Gohan's thoughts: "Maybe I shouldn't explain my Saiyan history to them, if everyone thinks I'm a cursed child, then I don't need to explain anything at all. It's a good excuse!"

Gohan- "I didn't know about this. All this time I lived in the forest with my Mom."

Kisara- "Did anything happen to your mom?"

Gohan- "She knows how to take care of herself, I'm just worried that she will panic after noticing how long I was gone from home."

Rentarou- "Well, now that you have the kid, I'm going to leave."

Rentarou faced the exit but Kisara stopped him from leaving.

Kisara- "Not so fast! We have a job to do. We're going to the Ministry of defense."

Rentarou- "What about the kid?"

Kisara- "Looks like we'll have to take him with us. Is that okay with you Gohan?"

Gohan- "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

 **Ministry of** **Defense**

The three of them were being lead to a room by an employee of the ministry.

Rentarou- "Are we here regarding what happened yesterday?"

Kisara- "They didn't give a reason."

The employee stopped in front of a door.

Employee- "Right this way, Tendou Civil Security Agency."

Kisara and Rentarou are first to enter the room. Gohan felt nervous but ultimately entered as well. The room was full of important people sitting at a huge desk. Almost all of the Civil officers of the Tokyo area are there too. All of them are in their respectful positions. It seems something important is going to happen, so everyone is waiting for all seats to be filled.

Rentarou- "Kisara, these guys are..."

Kisara- "Looks like they called in most of the Civil officers in the Tokyo area."

The the trio walk to their positions but a tall strong fighter stands in their way.

Shougen- "What's this? Are kids pretending to be civil officers nowadays? And who's that muscular little brat?"

Rentarou- "Believe it or not, but he is a cursed child!"

"What?!"

"That can't be true."

"There's no way a boy can have the Gastrea Virus!"

"The kid looks unnaturally strong though."

"I thought cursed children were female."

Shougen- "Is that so? Then... can he block this?!"

The tall fighter swings his sword at Gohan, but the Saiyan hybrid destroyed it at stopping the attack.

Shougen- "What?!"

"How?!"

"Impossible!"

"So its true!"

Gohan- "That wasn't a nice thing to do sir. What did I ever do to you?"

Some of the initiators blush at seeing Gohan's strength.

Shougen- "You little brat! You broke my sword!"

Mr. Mikajima- "Shougen!"

Shougen- "Hm? But sir!"

Mr. Mikajima- "If you're not going to listen to me, then leave."

Shougen- "sigh, whatever."

The tall fighter returned to his position.

Kisara is quick to take her seat next to the rest of the officials. Rentarou and Gohan stand by her as attendants would do.

Kisara- "The man who attacked Gohan, that's Ikuma Shougen of the Mikajima Royal Guard. His IP ranking is 1,584."

Rentarou- "He's in the thousands?"

Kisara- "He's said to be in the top 1% of the more than 700,000 civil officer pairs in the world. Just so you know, you and Enju are ranked at about 120,000. It's sad, considering how great of an initiator he has."

Rentarou's thoughts: "So the top civil officer pairs from the Tokyo area are gathered here?"

Gohan's thoughts: "So everyone here protects the Tokyo area from the Gastrea monsters? And these girls are their initiators? So then the adults are their Promoters. I hope I don't ever become an initiator. These people don't treat their partners kindly at all."

It would seem the boss entered the scene. He stopped at seeing that someone is still missing.

Boss- "Hm? We are missing someone. If anyone wishes to turn down this job, then it'd be better for you to leave now. You cannot turn it down once you've been briefed."

The room is silent. The boss scanned the room for a brief moment. Seeing that there are no quitters, he began.

Boss- "Let the Briefing begin."

He bowed respectfully toward the huge flat screen TV as it powered on. On the TV, Lady Seitenshi is seen, next to her is Tendou Kikunojou. Everyone is surprised at seeing the leader of Tokyo area on the TV. Everyone seated is quick to stand up from their seats to pay respect.

Seitenshi- "Greetings, everyone."

Rentarou's thoughts: "Seitenshi, the ruler of the Tokyo area... and her advisor, Tendou Kikunojou... the man who adopted me and took me in after my parents died. And Kisara's grandfather..."

Gohan's thoughts: "This is the Lady from the TV. Everyone is nervous around her. Is she really that important?"

Seitenshi- "There are two missions. Your primary mission is to exterminate the Gastrea that infected the Tokyo area civilian yesterday. Secondly, I want you to return the case inside the Gastrea unharmed. That's all."

People are baffled at seeing how great of a reward the second mission will grant. Kisara is quick to raise her hand.

Kisara- "May I ask what's inside the case?"

Seitenshi- "Who are you?"

Kisara- "I'm Tendou Kisara of the Tendou Civil Security Agency."

Seitenshi- "Ah, I heard about you, President Tendou. However, due to the confidentiality of its contents, I cannot disclose that to you."

Kisara- "The source of the infection was just a Model Spider. If that's all we're up against, then any promoter could take it down themselves. So why are you asking for the help of these top class civil officers? Are all its contents so dangerous that it warrants such an extraordinary reward?"

Seitenshi- "... that's something you don't need to know."

a disembodied voice is heard

"hahahahaha!"

all members of the meeting are unable to find the source of the voice.

Gohan- "He's right there."

Everyone looks at where the Saiyan boy points his finger. The mystery man is seated comfortably. How did people not notice him? His outfit would stand out in a crowd.

Seitenshi- "Who is that?"

Hiruko- "Fascinating, that boy has keen eyes."

Rentarou- "You..."

The masked man decided that it's time to introduce himself in the most attention grabbing way. To stand on the table. He lifted off his hat in respect despite disrespecting the important briefing.

Hiruko- "I'm Hiruko. Hiruko Kagetane. I believe this is the first time we've met, (bows to Seitenshi) My lady, the incompetent head of state."

Rentarou aimed his gun at the masked man.

Hiruko- "How have you been, Satomi?"

Gohan- "You know this guy?"

Rentarou- "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Hiruko- "Through the front door, of course. Though I did have to kill a few pesky flies that were in my way. Allow me to introduce you. Come, Kohina."

"Yes, papa."

A little girl ran to the masked man, she climbed on to the table as well.

Rentarou- "When did she get behind me?"

The girl bows respectfully.

Kohina- "I'm Hiruko Kohina, ten years old."

Hiruko- "She is my initiator, and my daughter."

The girl then looks at Rentarou

Kohina- "Papa, that guy's pointing a gun at us. Can I slice him up?"

Hiruko- "No, no. Not yet, dear. Be patient."

The girl is disappointed at hearing this.

Kohina- "Boo. C'mon papa..."

Rentarou- "What the hell do you want?"

Hiruko- "I wanted to announce that I'm entering this race as well. And that we'll be taking the inheritance of the Seven Stars."

Rentarou- "The inheritance of the Seven Stars?"

Hiruko- "Yes. That's what's inside the case you're looking for."

Rentarou's thoughts: "So that's why he was in that room?" (The masked man was in a room, and killed two officers, he seemed to be chasing something)

Rentarou's flashback is interrupted by The Masked Man's dialogue.

Hiruko- "How about we go over the rules? Let's see if you lot can claim the inheritance of the Seven Stars before me. How about we wager your lives?"

Shougen- "Shut the hell up already! I'd cut you in half if it weren't for that brat breaking my sword in half!"

The tall fighter points at Gohan.

Hiruko- "Hm? That boy? So he's a cursed child as well? How fascinating! That boy looks pretty strong for someone his age. What a freak of nature he is."

"Enough!"

All men aim their guns at Hiruko Kagetane.

Gohan- "Wait! Don't shoot him!"

Rentarou- "Huh? Why not?"

Gohan- "Your bullets won't hurt him. He has a repulsion barrier around him."

Hiruko- "Hm? How did you know?"

"Nonsense! Fire!"

Gunshot after gunshot, none of them managed to hit the masked man. Some type of invisible barrier is protecting him. The bullets are frozen in place. All guns stop firing at running out of ammunition.

Rentarou- "He wasn't lying?"

Hiruko- "It's just like the boy said. A repulsion Shield. I call it the **Imaginary Gimmick**."

Rentarou- "Are you even human?"

Hiruko- "Of course I am. However, in order to generate this, I had to replace most of my internal organs with Varanium instruments. Let me introduce myself properly, Satomi. I'm formerly of the Ground self-defense Force's Eastern Force, 787th mechanization special unit."

Rentarou- "Mechanization?"

Gohan- "I'm Hiruko Kagetane of the New Humanity Creation Plan."

RandomPerson- "787th of the Anti-Gastrea special unit? There's no way that's real..."

Hiruko- "You're free to decide what to believe after I return your property."

Rentarou- "Everyone get down!"

Hiruko- "hahahahaha!"

The Masked man Returns the bullets to those who shot him. Somehow nobody is hurt.

"What happened?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Where are the bullets?"

Hiruko- "What a fascinating boy you are. You managed to catch every single bullet before any damage could happen, Impressive."

Gohan- "That's right."

The Saiyan boy drops all the bullets on to the table.

"He stopped every bullet!"

"That's insane!"

"Is he stronger than the females?"

Hiruko- "What's your name boy?"

Gohan- "I'm Son Gohan. And if you're going to hurt anyone, you'll have to deal with me."

The Saiyan boy flies up to Hiruko's level of height and stares at him with his trademark serious face.

"He can fly?!"

"And he's fast too!"

"What else can he do?"

Hiruko- "Don't worry Gohan my boy. I'm saving the fun for later. Make sure you give this present to Satomi."

The masked man hands Gohan a present box. Before the masked man and his daughter jump out a window, he says a few more things.

Hiruko- "Despair, the lot of you. The day of Extinction is nigh."

Gohan descends back to the ground, but people keep staring at him.

Kisara- "Satomi, where did you meet the masked man?"

Rentarou- "Well..."

An employee slams open a door to the room.

Employee2- "H-Help! The... The President's..."

Kisara- "That's the president of Oose Corporation's secretary, the one who was absent."

Employee2- "Th-The President was killed in his house! A-and his h-head is missing!"

Gohan drops the present box onto the floor. It breaks open to show a disembodied head.

Gohan- "That Bastard! Why did I let him get away?!"

The eyes of the Saiyan boy glow with a blinding green light as he almost turned Super Saiyan at seeing a disembodied head. His hair flickered from gold to black several times, accompanied with the crackling of electricity.

Rentarou- "His eyes... they turn green instead of red, and his hair changed too. What is he?"

"His eyes turn green?"

"Why'd his hair change?"

"Is he even a cursed child?"

Seitenshi- "I'm adding another requirement for this mission. Recover the case before that man does. If in the wrong hands, its contents could destroy the monolith barrier, and terminate the entire population of those in the Tokyo area. The contents are meant to be sealed away."

The TV shuts down. People are still staring at Gohan even though the Saiyan stopped changing colors already. The boss of the briefing approached Gohan.

Boss- "Listen kid, do you already have a promoter?"

Gohan- "No, I prefer to avoid being an initiator."

Boss- "Very well, there are some things we want to ask you, and we would like to test your abilities. Is that okay with you?"

Gohan- "Sure."

 **Training room**

Gohan passed every test with a score higher than 100%. The strength test score was undefined because Gohan broke the punching machine. The speed test was also undefined, the Saiyan would just pop out of existence from point A to point B. It was now time for Gohan to fight two different Initiators.

Girl 1- "Don't cry when I brake your bones, boy."

Girl 2- "Can I be your girl friend, Gohan?!"

Gohan- "What?!"

A promoter smacked Girl 2 on the head.

Promoter 2- "Quit wasting time!"

Boss- "Begin the sparring session!"

Both girls move fast for the attack, Gohan leaves many afterimages of him self surrounding the two girls.

Girl 1- "He can clone himself?"

Girl 2- "He's so cool!"

Gohan- "Can you find out which one of me is real?"

The girls attack random afterimages of Gohan but fail to find the real one."

Boss- "Hm... So the boy moves so fast that he can make copies of himself. I suppose a promoter would slow him down."

All the after images disappear, only one Gohan is visible.

Girl 1- "There he is!"

Both girls attack faster than the eye can see, but Gohan just dodges each fatal blow with out moving from his spot.

Spectator 1- "He looks like he's being hit, but I don't see blood."

Spectator 2- "That's because he's moving so fast that it looks as if he isn't moving at all."

He lightly moves out of the way as if he has Ultra Instinct (obviously no). He looks like he isn't even trying, he lightly moves out of the way escaping every attack without a care in the world.

Girl 1- "He's not even trying! Are you even helping me attack him?

Girl 2- "He's dreamy."

Girl 1-"Oh my god, she is hopeless."

Gohan- "I guess I should fight back now."

The Saiyan pops out of existence and re-appears behind Girl 1 and taps the back of her neck softly, this managed to knock her unconscious. Girl 2 just falls asleep at looking at Gohan's muscles.

Promoter 1- "That boy! He didn't even try fighting, it's like those two girls were wasting his time."

Promoter 2- "Damn it, my initiator has a weakness for boys now?"

Boss- "I have decided, that Gohan will work on his own, he doesn't need a promoter."

The spectators are all disappointed at hearing this. It seems they wanted Gohan as an initiator.

"What?! No fair!"

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to working with him."

"The boss has made his point, stop complaining!"

 **Tokyo city Area** (Market place)

Gohan, Rentarou, and Enju are going about their day at the supermarket (It's probably called something else in Japanese.) Earlier that day, Gohan was being questioned in the ministry of defense. He was being asked many questions. The Saiyan boy didn't know how to answer them but managed to come up with what to say. Surprisingly, it was all believable to the interrogation team.

The popular show "Tenchu Girls" can be heard in the distance. Rentarou seems to dislike the Tenchu girls bracelet on his right arm. He carries a grocery bag with his left hand.

Rentarou- "What the hell is this this bracelet?"

Enju- "That's a Tenchu Girls bracelet. It's what's popular right now. If you deceive your friends or tell a lie, it'll crack and break."

Rentarou- "So why am I wearing this?"

Gohan- "And why do I have one too?"

Enju is also wearing a Tenchu girls bracelet.

Enju- "So that we match. Now you can't deceive me. Even if Rentarou were enchanted by Kisara's breasts, the bracelet will break."

Rentarou decides to play along with her little game with his sarcastic sense of humor. But Gohan wants to stay out of it, so he was silent most of the time.

Rentarou- "I, Satomi Rentarou, am in love with Aihara Enju."

He checks the Tenchu girls bracelet to see if it brakes.

Rentarou- "It's not breaking."

Enju is happy to hear this.

Enju- "Because it's true!"

Rentarou- "Is that what you think?"

Rentarou's thoughts: "It's like yesterday's fight never happened."

Shop employee- "Someone grab that girl!"

Two men chase a girl. Her red eyes indicate that she is a cursed child. It seems that she has stolen some food and won't pay for it. The girl stops in front of Rentarou and Gohan. She doesn't know if she should run past them or take another route to escape.

Rentarou's thoughts: "A Cursed Child from the outer District..."

Gohan- "What's going on?"

Enju seems traumatized, she knows what's about to happen but she can't do anything about it. The shop employee and the manager catch up to the girl and grab her. They make sure that she won't escape again.

Shop employee- "You thief!"

cursed child- "Let go!"

Manager- "You're the trash of the Tokyo area!"

Rentarou- "Hey, why are you chasing her?"

Shop employee- "She robbed us, then tried to kill the security guard we called in."

The thief reaches out to Enju for help, but helping would it be a bad idea.

Gohan- "Let her go!"

All attention goes to the hybrid Saiyan boy.

Rentarou- "No Gohan!"

Manager- "Don't tell me you feel bad for this trash?! You make me sick!"

Gohan- "I said, let her **GO** "

The ground shook violently for 5 seconds straight after Gohan's last word. This made everyone in a 10 mile radius lose their balance and fall down. Two police guards arrived quickly and aimed their pistols at Gohan.

Gohan- "What's it going to be?"

Guard 1- "What are you?! You're no cursed child! That has been made obvious!"

Rentarou- "Is this really Gohan?"

The thief had many chances to run away but was too frightened to move an inch. Anyone would shit their pants at seeing a boy cause an earthquake by using his voice.

Gohan- "Do you really want to know what I am?"

The police shoot their guns at Gohan, people look away because they don't want to witness any deaths. But the Saiyan boy is unharmed. Enju had her eyes shut too. But a familiar voice catches her attention.

Gohan- "Sorry for my bad anger management. I'm not going to hurt anybody."

The Saiyan drops each bullet he caught onto the floor.

Guard2- "How?!"

Gohan- "If you would please allow me to pay for what the thief has stolen, then we can turn this day back to normal."

Rentarou- "How are you going to pay?"

Gohan- "The Ministry of Defense gave me a cash reward, they thanked me for not letting anyone get hurt."

Shop employee- "Ministry of Defense?"

Gohan indeed had money on him. He shows the cash to the Shop employee.

Shop employee- "I can see the Goodwill you have towards this kid. But nothing changes the fact that she attacked a security guard and robbed us."

Rentarou- "Gohan! I was trying to tell you not to interfere!"

Gohan- "Sorry. I just couldn't tolerate seeing her suffer."

The cursed child blushed a little but hid her face away.

Guard 1- "Listen boy, you should just let us do our job. We can't let trash run around the streets."

The cursed child attempts to run away again but is caught by the two guards.

Rentarou pats Gohan's shoulder.

Rentarou- "You didn't have to drag this out, this was ultimately going to happen either way."

Gohan didn't like hearing this, so he gave the two cops an angry stare. Somehow this frightened the two police officers. But they continued with their job and took the girl away to their car.

Enju- "Rentarou... why didn't you help Gohan save her?"

Enju's eyes glow red.

Rentarou- "What are you doing, you idiot?! If they find out who you are, then..."

Enju- "Gohan tried to save her, and you didn't let him! So why..."

Rentarou- "Did you know her?"

Enju- "I saw her a long time ago, back in District 39. I never talked to her. But she still remembered me... Rentarou, you're supposed to be like a superhero. There's nothing that you can't do!"

Enju is crying

Rentarou- "Enju... both of you, go home."

Enju and Gohan- "Hm?"

Rentarou gives Enju the grocery bag. He ran after the police car. At noticing how far away the police went, he steals a motorcycle of some background character.

After boring car chase scene.

Rentarou found the police care. The car is parked near an abandoned building.

Rentarou- "Why'd they Park here?"

Gunshots are heard

Rentarou- "Huh?"

He wasted no time to run to the scene. He had to hide behind a pillar to make sure he won't be spotted. The two police officers talk trash about the cursed child and shoot at her a few more times.

Guard 1- "She's still alive."

Another gunshot is heard.

Guard 2- "I can't believe she put us through all that."

The two men return to their car and are expected to leave the area. Now that the two officers are gone, Rentarou investigates the body of the cursed child.

Rentarou- "Damn... why? They're the ones protecting the city and everyone in it... and I can't..."

The cursed child breathed in and coughed several times. It's obvious that she's alive.

Gohan- "So she's alive then..."

Rentarou is surprised to see Gohan.

Rentarou- "Let me guess, you tracked down my energy?"

Gohan- "Stand aside."

Gohan gives her some of his Ki. Most of her injuries are healed, although a Senzu bean would do better.

Rentarou- "Just how many more strange abilities do you have?"

The cursed child looks at Gohan. She remembers him and how he tried to help her. Gohan brought her some fast food. At noticing this, she quickly began to eat. The girl finished eating as fast as a Saiyan would. She gives him a hug and won't let go. The Saiyan boy had to tap her neck to knock her out. She just wouldn't let go of him.

Rentarou- "What did you do to her?"

Gohan- "She's fine, please take her to a hospital. I'll be on my way back to the house, Enju is already there."

Rentarou- "How did... Gohan?"

Gohan disappeared.

 **Hospital**

Doctor- "She somehow managed to survive. she's got quite the vitality."

Rentarou- "Thank you. I'll pay for everything, so please take care of her."

Doctor- "You will? You sure about that?"

Rentarou- "Who else will?"

 **Outside** **closed market place** (night time)

Rentarou Satomi seems to be lost in thought while walking home. Most of his thoughts are said out loud.

Rentarou- "Living expenses are going to be tight..."

A familiar voice is heard in the shadows.

Hiruko- "You seem tired, Satomi..."

Satomi was quick to draw his weapon at Hiruko, while Hiruko did the same to Satomi.

Hiruko- "Could you put your gun down?"

Rentarou- "I refuse!"

Hiruko- "Kohina, cut off his right arm."

Kohina- "Yes papa."

Rentarou dodged her attack.

Kohina- "If you move, I might cut off your head."

The girl moves for the attack once more, Shots are fired from Rentarou's gun, no shots could hit the fast girl, Kohina then stops at hearing someone nearby. Enju arrives at the scene. With her blades Kohina blocks an attack from Enju. Tons of wind and dust is blown around.

Kohina- "I couldn't cut her"

Enju- "I couldn't kick her"

Rentarou- "Where is Gohan?"

Enju- "He is fast asleep."

Hiruko- "Gohan? Isn't it unfair to have two initiators?"

Rentarou- "Gohan isn't anyone's initiator."

Kohina looks straight at Enju.

Kohina- "Hey pipsqueak, What's your name?"

Enju- "How rude, you're just as small as me! I'm Aihara Enju, a Model Rabbit initiator!"

Kohina- "Enju. I'll remember that name. Im Hiruko Kohina, a Model Manthis. I'm unrivaled in close quarters combat."

She looks at her dad as if asking for permission to do something.

Kohina- "Can I kill the bunny rabbit?"

Hiruko- "How many times do I have to tell you, my foolish daughter? No, you cannot."

Kohina- "I hate you papa."

Hiruko- "Now, Satomi, let me cut to the chase. I want us to join forces."

Rentarou- "What?"

Hiruko- "I have no idea why, but I've taken a liking to you. Don't you think the way things are in Tokyo Area is wrong?"

Annoying flashback of cursed child being shot.

A crate of money (Yen, probably a lot) is presented to Rentarou.

Hiruko- "This is just a small gift. I've heard you are sending Enju to School and are having her act like a normal girl. Why on earth would you do that? They're the generation that have surpassed Homo Sapiens. Only those with power like us, You, me, Gohan, and the cursed children will survive the great extinction. Join me, Satomi Rentaro."

Rentarou shoots the money.

Rentarou- "I should have killed you when we first met."

Hiruko- "Your hard work will only lead to betrayal."

Police sirens are heard.

Hiruko- "Let's call it a day, Satomi. Go visit Enju at school tomorrow and see what it's really like."

The masked man and his daughter leave the scene. Police sirens intensify.

Enju- "His initiator is strong, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "Can you or Gohan beat her?"

Enju- "I don't know."

Rentarou- "I see."

 **Tomorrow**

Rentarou rode his bike to Enju's school. Something must have happened.

Rentarou- "What?'

Principal- "There's a rumor about Aihara being a Cursed child."

Rentarou- "And Enju didn't say anything?"

Principal- "Satomi, you hid the fact that Aihara was a cursed child, didn't you?"

Rentarou- "If I had told you, then you wouldn't have let her in the school."

Principal- "At any rate, Aihara didn't seem to take it well, so we sent her home early."

 **Rentarou's house**

Rentarou- "Enju!"

Satomi checks everywhere in his house, Gohan is in the living room doing push ups.

Rentarou- "Gohan! Where's Enju?"

Gohan- "I don't know, what happened?"

The saiyan is finished with push ups, he doesn't know what to do next.

Rentarou goes to the bathroom, Enju is seen in the bath tub, she turns around with a smile.

Enju- "Welcome home, Rentarou! Would you like to join me?"

The image of Enju disappears, Enju wasn't in the bathroom.

Rentarou- "Enju... This is your home."

Rentarou goes to Gohan.

Rentarou- "You said you can track down people, so tell me, where is Enju."

Gohan- "Fine. But she doesn't want to be disturbed."

 **Tokyo City Area** (Night time)

The voice of Lady Seitenshi is heard on huge public television on the side of a building.

Seitenshi- "The new Gastrea Law will give the Cursed children the rights they deserve. I'm sure that after the war, this will serve as a foundation for a brand new age. Since taking this position from my predecessor, it's been my mission with this new land to end all confrontation, and to help cultivate a society where all humans can live together in harmony."

 **Outside Tokyo Area** (Night time, rainy weather)

Gohan has lead Rentarou to where he felt Enju's energy. A desolate depressing place. There's nothing there but a covered manhole.

Gohan- "There are multiple energies in there. They are passive."

Rentarou- "I know, I've been here before."

A girl opens the manhole.

"Who is it?"

Rentarou- "I'm a civil sec officer, have you seen this girl?"

Shows her a picture of Enju.

"Nope, haven't seen her."

Rentarou- "Then I would like to ask other people."

"Okay, we have an elder here, come."

 **Inside the manhole**

The girl calls for the Elder

Rentarou and Gohan follow the girl, she lead them to an old man.

Rentarou- "Are you the Elder?"

Matsuzaki- "That's just my nickname. Just call me Matsuzaki. I take care of these children.'

The place has many of cursed children, all of them obviously being female. The elder noticed Gohan. What is a boy doing here?

Matsuzaki- "May I ask, who is that boy?"

Rentarou- "You wont believe me but he's a cursed child too. I didn't believe it either. He is very different to the girls, his eyes turn green and his hair becomes golden."

Matsuzaki- "I never thought a cursed child could be male."

The elder walks closer to the Saiyan.

Matsuzaki- "What's your name young man? You're too muscular for a kid your age."

Gohan- "I'm Gohan, nice to meet you, Matsuzaki."

Matsuzaki- "Can you make your eyes glow green for me? I want to see for my self."

Gohan- "Well..."

Rentarou- "It's okay Gohan. Show him."

Gohan- "Okay then."

Gohan Turns **Super Saiyan**. He kept his power level low enough to prevent an earthquake, however the ground shook a little bit. Everyone stares at the Saiyan's golden aura and completely forgot about his now green eyes. The dark room was lit up brightly by the light of Super Saiyan. The Elder and Rentarou had to take a few steps back because of the heat of the Golden flaming aura. The girls were too scared to look at the Saiyan so they hid from sight.

Matsuzaki- "You didn't tell me the ground would shake! This boy is completely different to the Cursed children. There has to be something else we can call him."

Gohan- "What you just saw me do was turn into a Super Saiyan."

Rentarou- "Super Saiyan?"

Gohan- "I'd prefer you call me a Saiyan. I don't like the sound of Cursed Child."

Gohan reverts to base form.

Rentarou- "Saiyan? Did you make up that word? It's too weird, I don't like it."

Gohan- "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Rentarou- "Wait a minute, I almost forgot why we came here. I'm looking for Enju."

Rentarou shows the Elder a picture of Enju.

Matsuzaki- "Hm... She's not here. Sorry."

Gohan- "Yes she is. I can track the energy of living beings. She is hiding with the other girls.'

Matsuzaki- "Don't be ridiculous. The girl you are looking for isn't here."

Rentarou grabs the elder by the shirt.

Rentarou- "Gohan isn't lying. He brought me here because he knows where Enju is."

Gohan- "Rentarou stop! Look around you."

The cursed children have Rentarou surrounded, they seem ready to defend the Elder. Rentarou then released the shirt of Matsuzaki.

Rentarou- "Lets get out of here Gohan."

Before the two of them could leave, the Elder says something that caught Rentarou's attention.

Matsuzaki- "By the looks of it, you're a promoter whose partner ran away from you. Couldn't you just find another one?"

Rentarou- "What?"

Matsuzaki- "It's not unusual to see a civil officer pair not getting along. Many promoters just see their initiator as a tool used to fight."

Rentarou- "Just a tool?"

Matsuzaki- "You could always contact the IISO and form a contract with a new initiator."

Rentarou- "You're a good person but... I DON'T THINK OF ENJU AS A TOOL USED FOR FIGHTING!"

(Insert Flashback) At first, Enju didn't trust Rentarou. As time passed by she learned to trust him.

Rentarou- "I met Enju a year ago. We were introduced to each other at the IISO. We spent everyday trying to become a little more human. And for the entire year, we'd been together, through thick and thin. You don't know anything about us, so don't act like you do!"

Awkward silence.

Rentarou- "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Both Gohan and Rentarou leave the place.

Matsuzaki- "What a nice man, he only showed anger because he cares for you. Enju... Are you sure you want him to leave?"

Enju is hidden in another room crying.

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

* * *

 **I was pissed off while writing this chapter.**

 **It was longer than what I normally write, and it was still too short. FUUUUUUCK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

 **I'll upload faster when you complain about it.** (insert troll face)

* * *

Doc's Laboratory

Rentarou is starting to regret bringing Gohan to Doc. He sits in a dark corner of the room alone, still waiting for them both to stop talking.

Sumire- "So you're Gohan?!"

Gohan- "Yes ma'am."

Sumire- "Ah, what a handsome little man you are. How old are you?"

The Doc pets Gohan's hair.

Gohan- "13 years old."

Sumire- "So you've outlived most of the cursed children?"

Gohan- "What do you mean? They don't live long lives?"

Sumire- "As soon as the Gastrea Virus reaches around 50%, there is no turning back. Who knows how long you have left. Most of the Cursed Children in the outer district were abandoned children. They go on, never knowing about their parents or about the outside world, and are looked down upon by most."

Gohan's thoughts: "This is too weird, should I just tell them I'm a Saiyan?"

Sumire- "I heard good things about your performance at the Ministry of Defense. Are they giving you a promoter?"

Gohan- "No. I'd prefer to avoid being an initiator."

Sumire- "That's odd. Normally they would treat you like property. If a Cursed child has impressive abilities, they are automatically taken to the IISO to be given a Promoter. Did they at least give you a weapon?"

Gohan- "There were many choices, ranging from guns to melee weapons. I prefer to use my fists. So I declined."

Sumire- "I can see why you chose to have nothing. You can kill things with one punch, but you won't always fight enemies in close-quarters combat. choosing a gun would have been wise."

Gohan- "Well... I don't need a gun either. I have other ways of fighting long-range battles."

Rentarou is irritated by their long conversation. it's about time he interrupts them.

Rentarou- "Both of you have been talking for so long! I completely forgot why I came here."

The Doc didn't like Rentarou's attitude. she normally tolerates him, but she was enjoying her conversation with the Saiyan boy. Although, she still kept a calm mind.

Sumire- "You can always leave, Rentarou. I want to ask Gohan a few more things."

Rentarou- "Yeah right. I know what you're up to."

She lets out a malicious grin. It probably wasn't because of bad intentions. She's just too excited for what she had planned for the hybrid Saiyan.

Sumire- "Shh. You'll spoil the fun."

Gohan- "What are you talking about?"

The Saiyan takes a few steps back. The Doc is acting weird. Why is she holding surgical instruments?

Gohan- "Um... Bye."

The Saiyan disappeared from sight. The Doc is disappointed with the outcome. Gohan is nowhere to be found.

Sumire- "Boo. I just wanted to know how he managed to stay alive this long. The Gastrea virus should have acted by now."

Rentarou- "You could have at least told him what you are planning. I guess I should look for him. I'll be seeing you later."

As Rentarou exited the lab, he received a call from his cell phone. He casually answers the phone.

Rentarou- "Hello."

"Is this Satomi?"

Rentarou- "Yes."

"This is Aihara's homeroom teacher. Uh... Aihara came to school this morning..."

Rentarou didn't like hearing this one bit. It took him a moment of silence to think of a response.

Rentarou- "I'll be right there!"

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

The Civil Sec Agent had to run as fast as he can to arrive to Enju's school in time. He needed to make sure Enju is okay. The front of the school was full of children. It seems they are avoiding someone. Could they be afraid of Enju? Rentarou can hear the voices of children complaining about Enju's presence.

"you tricked us!"

"don't come back here!"

"stay away!"

"go home!"

An angry boy yelled at Enju's face as if he wasn't afraid of her.

Boy- "you stupid Gastrea! it's thanks to you monsters that many of my family are dead!"

Enju- "why would I hurt anyone? I'm human!"

Aihara's only friends are also afraid of her. Enju didn't want things to be like this. Rentarou laid a hand on her shoulder.

Rentarou- "Enju."

She looked back at him.

Enju- "Rentarou..."

Rentarou- "let's put you in a different School."

The cursed child looked at the ground feeling regrets for something she can't control.

Enju- "I refuse to give up. I've made so many friends."

The students seem ready to attack. It looks cute how the kids think they can defend themselves with pencils, rulers, and books.

Rentarou- "they are not your friends anymore."

Enju- "But still... do we really have to leave?"

Helicopter blades are heard nearby. A helicopter descended on school grounds. The chopper has "Doctor Heli" written on the side. This caught the attention of Rentarou.

Pilot- "Where is Gohan?"

Rentarou- "I don't know."

Pilot- "Whatever, we don't have time. Come."

 **The Sky** (Night Time)

Kisara on the phone: "Satomi, we've located the Gastrea responsible for the infection. We're going to get to it first."

Rentarou- "did you really have to call Dr. Heli though?"

Kisara on the phone: "I used up all of my tuition savings, so if someone beat us to it, I'll have to drop out. Anyways, is Gohan with you?"

Rentarou- "No."

Kisara on the phone: "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Rentarou- "I don't know where he is okay!"

The pilot gets frightened at seeing a huge Gastrea spider monster. It glides gently across the forest. It appears to be 3 times larger than a stage one.

Rentarou- "That spider's able to float around with its web-woven wing suit."

Rentarou's thoughts: "Wait, so is this one of those original abilities that Doc was talking about?"

The back of the chopper opens up. Enju is is planning to jump off.

Rentarou- "Enju? Enju wait!"

The cursed child jumped out and drop kicked the Gastrea's head.

Rentarou- "Lower the Heli!"

Pilot- "Uh."

Rentarou- "Hurry!"

Pilot- "A-all right!"

As soon as the Helicopter descended close enough to the spider Gastrea, Rentarou had to endure a rough landing when he jumped out of the chopper without a parachute. Enju is seen in her battle against the Gastrea.

Rentarou- "Enju!"

The monster spits white substance at Enju. She dodges and went straight for the counter attack. After several punches and kicks, the Gastrea is defeated with a powerful kick. The Monster explodes, leaving all of its purple guts everywhere. A familiar item drops out of its body. It's a case. It resembles the one from Lady Seitenshi's description. The promoter ran to his initiator.

Rentarou- "Enju!"

Enju- "I defeated it, Rentarou... I did it."

She looked at Rentarou with an expression of sadness.

Enju- "Right? I fought it... didn't I?

Rentarou- "... Yes."

Enju- "I protected everyone at school..."

She hugged her promoter and intensified her crying.

Enju- "Rentarou!"

Rentarou- "you have me..."

Enju- "?.."

Rentarou- "I know that all we can do right now is fight, and I know that you must be anxious, not knowing which way to go. but you have me, Enju! I care about you more than anyone else ever will! even if the world won't accept you, I'll always be here."

Enju is happy to hear this coming from the only person she cares about.

Enju- "Thanks, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "Alright, lets retrieve the case and return home. Gohan is probably waiting."

Enju- "Okay."

Rentarou- "I wonder what's inside of that thing. the inheritance of the Seven Stars, huh?"

As soon as he picked up the briefcase...

Rentarou- "I got a bad feeling about this."

A familiar antagonist grabs Rentarou by the face.

Hiruko- "good job, Satomi."

The villain threw Satomi half a yard away. But Rentarou still didn't let go of the briefcase.

Enju- "Rentarou!"

A sword peaks closer to Enju's neck.

Kohina- "Time to die bunny rabbit."

Enju escaped Kohina's poor sneak attack. A stalemate battle begins.

Meanwhile, Rentarou and Hiruko have begun their battle.

Rentarou- "Tendou Martial Arts: Style One, Number Eight: Blazing Fan!"

Rentarou's punch generates electricity. however, his attack wasn't effective. Hiruko's repulsion Shield Tanked all the damage.

Hiruko chuckled at Rentarou's sad excuse of an attack. He pulled out his gun and shot a hole into Rentarou. The poor guy landed hard on a boulder.

Hiruko- "Allow me to show you one of my moves. Maximum Pain."

At snapping his fingers, the Imaginary Gimmick spreads out to crush Rentarou against the boulder. The civil sec agent is at the mercy of Hiruko. the force of the attack is now relieved from Rentarou.

Hiruko- "Oh? you're still alive?"

Rentarou breathes heavily. Enju's fight is still on a stalemate.

Rentarou- "Run, Enju!"

Enju- "What?"

Enju dodges more attacks without looking at her opponent. Rentarou shoots his gun at Kohina. She blocks the shot.

Gohan descended from the sky, he appeared like a lightning bolt. His landing formed a crater.. Gohan has an angry expression.

All eyes are the the Saiyan hybrid.

Rentarou- "Gohan?"

Hiruko- "Hm... How are you, Gohan my boy? I was starting to miss you."

Gohan- "I said if you hurt anyone, you'll have to deal with me."

The Saiyan popped out of existence.

Kohina- "Where did he go?"

Kohina gets knocked out from behind because Gohan tapped the back of her head. Gohan then focused his attention on to Hiruko.

Hiruko- "You're a force to reckon with. But you're on the wrong side of history. I gave Rentarou a generous offer. sadly, he declined. I would hate for him to drag you into his mess. I'll only ask once. Join me, Gohan!"

Gohan- "No."

Hiruko- "I see... Maximum pain!"

Hiruko's repulsion Barrier spreads out to Gohan. The barrier wont push him back. The Saiyan stood there as if he just received the gentle breeze of the Wind.

Hiruko- "Hm?"

The force of the attack stops.

Hiruko- "You're an odd one. What's your secret? Cursed children are not male and are especially not this strong. So what are you?"

Gohan- "You won't live long enough for it to matter."

The Saiyan Shoots a Ki blast at Hiruko. His repulsion barrier broke and sent the Masked man Landing hard on a tree.

Hiruko- "It seems I'm outclassed here."

Gohan- "Any last words?"

Gohan aims another Ki blast at Hiruko.

Hiruko- "Yes I do... Die!"

Rentarou- "Behind you Gohan!"

Kohina's sword (katana) breaks at making contact with Gohan's shoulder.

Kohina- "What?!"

Kohina is pushed away by Gohan's Ki barrier. She was pushed hard onto a tree. When Gohan looked to where Hiruko previously was, he was gone.

Gohan- "Where did..."

Hiruko- "Here I am."

Rentarou- "Watch out!"

The masked man injected the Gastrea virus into Gohan's eye socket. The Saiyan boy was paralyzed instantly and passed out.

Rentarou- "Damn it! Run Enju!"

Enju runs away without a second thought.

Enju- "I'll send help!"

Kohina- "Enju is running away, Papa. I wanted to cut her."

Hiruko- "No, my dear daughter. It'd be problematic if you meet up with other civil officers. We already bit off more than we can chew with Gohan showing up."

Rentarou aimed his gun at Hiruko.

Hiruko- "let's finish up here."

Rentarou gets stabbed by Kohina's broken katana.

Kohina- "You weakling... You are so pathetic!"

She stabed him many times. Rentarou then pushed her away. He backs away from the cursed child and masked man. Behind Rentarou is a cliff leading to a river.

Hiruko- "Oh, the deja vu. Any last words before I kill you, friend?"

Rentarou- "Go to hell."

Hiruko- "Goodnight."

"Gunshot"

Rentarou falls back, landing in the river.

 **Medical room**

Rentarou opened his eyes. Still not being conscious enough to complain about pain. He stared at the two doctors working on him.

"You're Satomi Rentarou, correct? it's a pleasure to meet you. there's a choice I'd like you to make."

Gohan opened his one good eye. He has the Gastrea virus in his head. Luckily for him, his Saiyan DNA makes him almost invulnerable to the virus. However, just like the cursed children if the virus reaches a certain amount, they transform into Gastrea. For the girls it's more than 50%. For Gohan, it's 10,000%.

All of the doctors complain about what to do with Gohan.

"His DNA is odd. It doesn't resemble that of a cursed child."

"A lethal dose of the Gastrea virus was injected to his left eye. Despite being over 125% he's still not transforming?!"

"Calm down. He's just different to the other cursed children."

"He's a freak of nature! that's what he is!"

"someone as strong as him should not be allowed to live!"

"What if he transforms? We can't let that happen!"

"He's right. We should kill him."

"We tried putting him down with a very lethal dose of poison. But the virus keeps protecting the kid."

"Try removing his heart."

"There's no point in doing that, this kid's muscles are harder than Varanium!"

 **Several hours later**

Gohan wakes up on his bed. for some strange reason, both of his eyes are healthy. he sat up straight focusing on all of the conversations in the building. some people were arguing to each other, not knowing if keeping Gohan alive was a good idea. although killing Gohan seemed to be impossible because something keeps protecting him. He then felt Rentarou waking up.

Gohan- "hmm. maybe I should visit him."

he also felt Kisara and Enju with Rentarou.

Gohan- "okay maybe I'll give him some personal space..."

Rentarou wakes up on the hospital bed. Next to him is Kisara who watches after him.

Rentarou- "Oh, Kisara..."

Kisara- "Welcome back, Satomi."

Rentarou- "How long was I out for?"

Kisara- "For a day and about 3 hours. They said your heart would not stop beating. You didn't give up on living. Good Job."

Rentarou- "Wait, where is Gohan?"

Kisara- "About him... He received an overdose of the Gastrea virus. It accelerated over 125%. It's a mystery how the Virus doesn't destroy Gohan's body. there is a theory that he isn't even a cursed child."

Rentarou- "Yeah... I don't think he is a cursed child. What if he's some alien?"

Kisara- "If he were an alien, he would look like one."

Rentarou- "Of course..."

Kisara- "the government has given more information on the Brief Case. apparently it contains a catalyst capable of summoning a Stage 5 Gastrea."

Rentarou- "Stage five?! So it's the same as the 11 that almost destroyed of the world?"

Kisara- "The Gastrea grows from stage 1 to 2, to 3, and stops growing at 4. The Gastrea at Stage 5 exist outside of that evolution. they've existed since their first appearance 10 years ago, they're larger than any other Gastrea, and Varanium magnetic fields have no effect on them. these stage fives have destroyed the monoliths of many areas. and the invading waves of Gastrea that follow leave no survivors."

The mood became very serious in the atmosphere of the room. Rentarou had to sit up straight to listen better.

Kisara- "Hiruko Kagetane escaped the monolith barrier into the unexplored territory. he started preparations for summoning the Stage five. the government is assembling a search party to follow him out into the unexplored territory."

Rentarou- "and if they can't stop him, the Tokyo area will..."

Satomi made his fist hard.

Kisara- "you want to go? can you even fight?"

Rentarou- "I have no other choice!"

Kisara- "but you will die."

Rentarou- "Yeah, I know."

She stares at his eyes then smiled innocently. This made Rentarou uncomfortable.

Kisara- "you're supposed to be resting, you know."

Rentarou- "I'm sorry, Kisara. I just..."

Kisara- "there's someone else you should apologize to first."

Kisara pulls off the hospital blanket from Rentarou. Right next to him is Enju sleeping. He had no idea Enju was next to him. Kisara enjoyed Rentarou's surprised expression.

Rentarou- "Enju!"

Kisara- "Shh!"

Rentarou- "how long has she..."

Kisara- "since you were brought here."

Enju said some words in her sleep.

"Rentarou, you idiot..."

Rentarou- "geez, I really am useless. I was very weak, and Gohan was defeated too."

He gently caressed the hair of Enju.

Rentarou- "I'm sorry I made you worry, Enju."

Kisara received a phone call. After answering it, she gave the phone to Rentarou.

Kisara- "it's for you. it's lady Seitenshi."

Voice in Phone: "Satomi, we will be initiating an operation to pursue Hiruko Kagetane. I would like you to join us. And please, bring Gohan with you."

Rentarou- "why did you choose us?"

Voice in Phone: "you know very well why, Satomi."

Rentarou- "just know that I'm not doing this for you."

Voice in Phone: "good luck, Satomi."

Gohan entered the room as if on Cue.

Gohan- "I heard everything, I'm coming with you."

Rentarou- "So you were long awake? Are you even feeling okay?"

Gohan- "well... despite the doctors trying to kill me in my sleep... I'm doing pretty good. although I'm very hungry. can we get some food?"

Kisara- "Huh?! the doctors didn't tell me that! I'm going to have a very long talk with them!"

Gohan- "No! I mean... It's okay. I'm okay."

 **10 minutes later**

Rentarou just finished getting dressed into his common clothing. Kisara and Enju must have left the place a while ago. they took Gohan somewhere to eat food. (dammit Saiyan metabolism!) Then the Doc came in the room and dropped a heavy bag in front of Rentarou.

Rentarou- "Hm?"

Doc- "it's from your patron."

He opened up the bag. inside of it where many guns and equipment.

Rentarou- "it's perfect."

Doc- "use the reward to thank him. and here is a farewell gift from me."

She gave him some drugs meant for combat purposes.

Doc- "these are AGV experimental drugs. avoid using them at all costs."

Rentarou- "while I was unconscious, I dreamed of the time you operated on me 10 years ago."

Doc- "there's nothing I can say or do to be forgiven."

Before Rentarou could leave. he said a few more things.

"I've never once hated you since then."

The first person Satomi looks at when exiting the hospital room was Kisara. Gohan isn't with her so that means he's probably eating at a cafeteria with Enju.

Kisara- "here are my orders, as your boss. Take down Kagetane and Kohina, and stop them from summoning to Stage 5. give me a hundred times more effort than you ever have, and I'll see to it that you get a thousand times the reward."

Rentarou- "no matter what, for your sake too."

Satomi walked the halls of the hospital alone, right in front of the exit is Gohan and Enju waiting for him. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Enju and Rentarou did a fist bump. Then Rentarou gave Gohan a high five.

 **Unknown Base (Civil Security** ) **(Night time)**

All promoters and initiators enter as Infantry in military helicopters. Gohan is separated from Rentarou and Enju. Gohan isn't classified as an initiator so he entered a different chopper. Gohan is considered a secret weapon. It was made public to all personnel what Gohan is capable of. Only the abilities Gohan decided to show off.

All choppers fly past the monoliths.

All units have spread out to track down Hiruko Kagetane and Kohina.

Gohan would use his Ki sensing ability to identify every threat. Every Promoter would be notified via radio when a Gastrea is nearby and are told just how strong the enemy is. this allowed many to be prepared and prevented possible deaths. All unnecessary confrontations were avoided. Although some fights happened.

Rentarou and Enju sneak in a forest. On Rentarou's radio he received a warning.

"Don't move. There is a Gastrea nearby."

They avoided a massive crocodile with many red eyes. The creature left the area without noticing them. Rentarou and Enju were hiding downhill behind a tree.

Rentarou- "that was a close call."

"BOOM"

Both Enju and Rentarou were jump scared at hearing the noise. They look to where the explosion came from. there is black smoke nearby behind many trees in the forest.

Rentarou- "what an idiot, who would use explosives?"

the animals in the environment such as bats were frightened as well. they flew in all directions almost ruining Enju's hair. All the bats flew toward the moon.

Enju- "Rentarou what is that?"

Rentarou- "Huh?"

Falling from the sky is a Stage four Gastrea. the creature had the head of a hammer shark and the body of a T-Rex.

Rentarou- "A stage 4?!"

Enju had to carry Rentarou because the Gastrea was too fast. they try to jump off a cliff to escape the creature. they had to endure a hard fall into another Forest.

Enju is breathing heavily. She had to absorb most of the fall to allow Rentarou to land safely. she lets him know that she is okay by showing him the peace sign.

 **With Gohan**

Gohan can sense the energies of the people who need help. But the supervisor doesn't want him to interfere. The Saiyan sits in a helicopter a safe distance away from the search teams. His supervisor sits next to the radio relaying orders to the search teams.

Gohan- "I know what's happening out there! something bad is going on and I need to stop it!"

supervisor- "your job is to act as a radar to locate potential threats. these promoters and their initiators are very capable of handling themselves."

Gohan- "they are not doing so well. I know what is going on and if you could see what is..."

supervisor- "I don't want another word from you! you are not an initiator, if you had a promoter, then you would be down there with the rest of them!"

Gohan- "if you knew what I was capable of..."

supervisor- "I know what you are capable of, just because you are a boy doesn't mean you're special. all cursed Children are the same, you're all tools that need to do what they are told!"

Gohan did not like hearing this one bit. if Gohan can knock that man unconscious, he could escape and interfere with the mission. but what type of punishment would he have to endure if he disobeys?

suddenly the helicopter is struck buy something.

"mayday, mayday! we're going do-"

the pilot is ripped out of his seat by a gastrea. before the helicopter could fall down Gohan saves the life of his supervisor by landing him somewhere safe in the forest. Gohan easily destroyed the Flying mosquito Gastrea with a Ki blast.

Supervisor- "You can shoot energy balls?!"

Gohan- "stay here. I'm going to help."

supervisor- "oh no you don't! you have to defend me! I'm your boss so you have to listen to me!"

Gohan hit the man softly but was hard enough to knock him out. now Gohan doesn't have anyone to hold him back. he let the pilot die, but he won't let anyone else die. with his super speed he ran to the closest power levels he can find.

 **with Rentarou**

rentarou and enju found an abandoned building. it had no doors and no windows but was occupied by someone. Both Rentaro and Enju sneak around the building. Rentarou peaks into the building aiming his gun at what would appear to be Shougen's initiator. the initiator aimed her weapon at Rentarou as well. At realizing that there are no enemies nearby, both of them lower their guard. before Enju could attack her, Rentarou had to call her name before she could kick her.

Rentarou- "she's not the enemy."

Enju- "uh! sorry."

Enju backs away a little.

Rentarou- "remember me?"

Kayo- "of course I do."

Enju got jealous very fast.

Enju- "Wait! I don't know this woman! I want an explanation!"

Rentarou- "she's an initiator partnered with a promoter named Ikuma Shougen."

Kayo- "Im Senju Kayo. nice to meet you."

it seems none of them have realized that Kayo is injured. no one even brings that up."

Gohan- "Yo."

everyone aims their weapons at Gohan. they are relieved at knowing that he isn't a threat.

Gohan- "what's wrong?"

Rentarou- "Oh, it's nothing. we thought you were someone else."

 **A while later**

Enju sits outside of the abandoned building alone. she doesn't even want Gohan next to her. she fumes with anger and jealousy towards Kayo Senju.

Enju- "I won't accept such a woman!"

despite not being a woman she feels very much like one. Kayo Senju isn't a full grown woman either but that doesn't make Enju feel any better at all.

Gohan uses his Ki to heal Kayo. Too bad he doesn't have Senzu beans but he can still help without them. Kayo begins to have strange feelings toward Gohan. She doesn't know how to describe it. So she acted as normal as possible.

Rentarou- "Anyways. if you need me, I'll be outside with Enju now."

Rentarou leaves.

Kayo- "Why is Enju outside?"

Gohan- "Rentarou just asked Enju to keep watch outside. She looks upset about it. I don't know why."

Kayo- "I believe the reason is clear as day."

Gohan- "Hm?"

Kayo- "do any of you think I'm strange?"

Gohan- "No, not at all..."

Kayo- "I'm a model dolphin initiator. I have a higher IQ and better memory than most others."

Gohan- "So where is Shougen? why did he leave you behind?"

Kayo- "He is all muscle, right down to his brain. and on top of that, he's too stingy to be backup."

Gohan- "does he give you trouble?"

She looked at her weapon uncomfortably.

Kayo- "He doesn't care for my feelings or treats any of us as human. he treats us like objects. Calls us tools.

Gohan- "that is so wrong!"

Kayo- "Honestly, he left me behind because I attacked a Gastrea with explosives. I wasn't thinking properly at the time."

Gohan- "kids shouldn't be fighting monsters."

Kayo- "But when they're the last hope of the battlefield..."

Gohan began remembering some unpleasant moments in his childhood. He was thrown at a Mountain by Piccolo, he failed to dodge an attack from Nappa, he was the only one who could damage Frieza in his second form, and Gohan had to fight Cell.

Gohan- "I understand what you mean."

Kayo- "I'm a bit envious of Enju."

Gohan- "why?"

Kayo- "she's ever killed anyone before, has she? I can tell just by looking at her eyes.

Gohan- "I don't know much about her. But you could ask Rentarou."

Kayo- "There's no need. I can tell she is innocent. on our way here, I killed a pair that we ran into."

Gohan- "Why?!"

The Saiyan boy took a few steps back.

Kayo- "because Shougen told me to. he didn't want anyone else to get the reward for killing that masked man. I was scared... my hands were shaking, but that was all. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Gohan- "No you won't. Trust me. I have killed without wanting to. I know you're a good person. Even when rage fills you to do the wrong things, once you calm down, you'll only regret it."

Kayo- "You have mysterious eyes. just like Rentarou. both of you have complicated pasts. You are both kind, yet you have such scary faces. That day you let the masked man escape, you had such a scary face when your eyes turned green. I was worried you would do something bad. But you were still kind. Even when being treated like an object by the promoters that wanted you as their partners."

Gohan- "I was taught to have manners. I couldn't just let my feelings take control. Not again... Not ever..."

Kayo- "there was something you did, that you regret doing?"

Gohan was remembering his battle against Cell.

Gohan- "... Yes. I let my dad die. he sacrificed himself to save everyone. even his sacrifice was in vain, because the threat wasn't gone yet. if I would have just listened... and not let my anger take control..."

Kayo- "I'm sorry if I reminded you of unpleasant memories."

Gohan- "Don't apologize. it was all my fault. I still don't know if in the afterlife my dad has forgiven me yet."

Kayo hugged Gohan tightly. She cried gently on the Saiyan's shoulder.

A nearby piece of equipment does a static noise. someone is trying to contact them via radio.

"hey! if you're alive, say something!"

Kayo quickly picked up the radio.

Kayo- "I'm glad you're safe, Shougen."

"Kayo, I've got great news I found that masked bastard!"

Gohan- "Huh? I'll get Rentarou."

 **Some searching later...**

The group follow Gohan. The Saiyan knows the exact location of Shougen. they travel downhill using a flashlight to see in the dark.

Rentarou- "do you still want to go?"

Kayo- "despite his behavior, he's still my partner. what about you, Satomi?"

Rentarou- "there were 10 other pairs fighting alongside you, right? I want to see how the fight ends."

Gohan- "The energy levels nearby are very faint. They are on the verge of death! we should hurry! Shougen himself is in trouble! We have to go now!"

The group pick up the pace because Gohan began to run.

Rentarou- "Wait Gohan!"

Gohan- "We have no time!"

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

* * *

I wrote other stories, check them out

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (Gohan Replaced Subaru) Completed_

 _ **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight** (Saitama and Genos replaced Subru)Currentlymore than 2 chapters_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (Gohan Replaced Subaru) Completed_

 _ **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight** (Saitama and Genos replaced Subru)Currentlymore than 2 chapters_

* * *

The Saiyan was traversing the trees at high speeds. His allies were having trouble trying to keep up with him. They kept signaling him to stop, but he kept running. Kayo then gave Gohan a warning shot to stop him. The bullet flew past him and hit a tree close to him. The Saiyan stopped before he could jump off a cliff. Gohan looked back at her with a confused expression.

Gohan- "What are you doing?!"

Kayo- "You are blindly charging towards the enemy!"

Rentarou- "She's right. We need to be more careful around the masked man. Last time we were lucky to come out alive. We were left for dead."

Gohan- "I only let my guard down. I had them where I wanted them. They won't be so lucky this time. I'm certain of it."

In the forest, many red eyes spy on the group. They take notice of this and feel very uneasy.

Kayo- "All of you should go on ahead."

The rest of the group are uncertain what Kayo is planning.

Gohan- "Ah, I'll stay too. You're planning on fighting all of them on your own?"

Kayo- "If someone doesn't hold them off here, win or lose, we'll all die. Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll run. So please Gohan, go with them."

Gohan's thoughts: "Her power level isn't at her best, she will get hurt if she fights alone."

Gohan- "I'm helping you. I'm not changing my mind."

Rentarou's thoughts: "How did he change his mind from wanting to fight the masked man to wanting to help Kayo? Does he like her? Or does Gohan know what he's doing?"

Kayo- "Fine. But don't get in my way."

Rentarou- "I'll make sure Shougen is okay."

Kayo- "Thank you, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "All right, let's go, Enju."

Enju- "Okay."

Gohan and Kayo stay behind While Rentarou and Enju ran downhill to the abandoned city. Nature has reclaimed it's rights over the territory, making the structures very Mossy.

The Gastrea are ready to attack the pair that stayed behind. They raced out of the forest, hoping to be the first ones to bite them.

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

Rentarou and Enju are long gone from the area. Kayo aimed her weapon at a wolf like Gastrea, only to have Gohan kill it with one punch. The next Monster was blown to bits by a Ki blast. The next Gastrea looked like an oversized Allosaurus. The Saiyan lifted the creature 14 feet up in the sky by its tail, he used the creature like a weapon against the smaller Gastrea.

Kayo was patiently waiting to shoot at any Gastrea that dared to come close to her. But the Demi Saiyan wouldn't let any Gastrea go near her. He knows she is already fatigued from earlier. It seemed like that the Gastrea don't have fear. They wont stop coming. The Gastrea are following a primal Instinct, to hunt prey. But if anyone is the hunter, it's Gohan because all Gastrea all fall prey to Gohan. The boy doesn't even need Super Saiyan in this situation. Kayo began to think Gohan is just showing off. But she can tell when someone is serious, and Gohan is serious. Just a few moments ago she was scared and felt uncertain about her future. Now she felt safe around Gohan. Kayo then lowered her guard and allowed Gohan to do all the work.

The Saiyan killed off all the remaining Gastrea that stayed to fight. Finally signs of fear was shown in the eyes of the monsters. The smaller Gastrea escaped while the bigger ones were killed by Ki blasts. Among the many dead Gastrea corpses, Gohan stood on top of a pile of dead monsters shouting, as if he was a monster himself. His shouts resembled the Battle Cry of a Super Saiyan.

Kayo- "He defeated them, all on his own? I thought only Shougen was strong enough to do that..."

The Saiyan looked back at Kayo then smiled at her. Then he made a face guilt.

Gohan- "Are you okay? Um, sorry. I got in your way did I?"

Kayo expected Gohan to brag about killing a ton of Gastrea on his own. Shougen would always try to take all of the credit for himself too. But Gohan didn't intentionally show off or brag about anything. Maybe comparing Gohan to Shougen wasn't a good idea.

Kayo felt happy around Gohan, she replied to him with a smile.

Kayo- "I'm fine, thank you."

He jumped off the pile of Gastrea corpses and came closer to Kayo.

Gohan- "Let's go back to Rentarou. You seem tired. Can I carry you?"

Kayo was confused. Why did Gohan care so much? She isn't used to being treated so nice. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and tried to hide her embarrassed face.

Gohan- "What's wrong?"

Kayo- "It's... it's nothing! Please carry me. I'm tired of walking."

Gohan- "Okay."

He picked her up like a knight in shining armor. Kayo felt like a princess in his arms. She wants to never leave Gohan's side.

Gohan- "Okay, I'm going to move very fast. I'll make sure you don't fall off. so don't worry."

Kayo- "Uh-huh."

Suddenly the environment became a very blurry picture to Kayo's eyes. Gohan was moving so fast she couldn't see the floor. The only thing she could see was Gohan carrying her.

Kayo's thoughts: "What is he?"

 **With Rentarou** (abandoned city, night time)

Enju and Rentarou wander around the silent dark desolate City.

Enju- "It's very quiet."

Rentarou- "Yeah."

Because of the intense Darkness, Enju stepped on something that made a meaty thump noise. Both of them had to stop walking to adjust their eyesight. Enju carefully observed the object she stepped on.

Enju- "What could this be?"

She observed the disembodied arm still fresh with blood, holding a pistol. Being frightened by the horrific sight, Enju jumped back 3 feet away from the limb. The pair adjusted their eyes a little more, what they saw was worse than just an arm. There were many corpses left behind. Dead promoters, dead initiators. It was too graphic to look at. There was blood everywhere.

Rentarou readied his pistol, if anyone would show up, he would shoot them without warning. Foot steps where heard nearby, Rentarou aimed his weapon at the source of the noise. Shougen took a few steps out of a building towards Rentarou and Enju. He looked like he took a beating and can't walk properly.

Shougen- "My... my sword..."

Rentarou lowered his guard at seeing his ally. Even if Shougen was a dickhead.

Rentarou- "Ikuma Shougen?"

Shougen- "Do you know where my sword is? I can still fight... if I have it..."

The tall fighter collapsed on his face. He had the sword with him the whole time. wWell... somebody shoved it into his spine. How was he able to walk?

Even from far away, Gohan felt Shougen's energy depleting faster, so he picked up the pace. He is almost there.

"Papa, I'm surprised!"

The pair recognize that voice. They look at the roof of a church. The masked man and his daughter are on the roof of said building.

Kohina- "He really is alive!"

Hiruko- "The end draws near. Let's settle this, Satomi."

 **Ministry of Defense** (unknown room)

Lady Seitenshi watched over Rentarou and Enju from a safe distance. She observed them using a huge computer monitor only billionaire corporations would have. In the same massive room, there are several important men watching the fight that is about begin.

"It'd take the closest pair of civil officers in the vicinity an hour to get there."

Kisara entered the scene. She walked over to Lady Seitenshi who is sitting in the middle of the room.

Kikunojou- "Kisara."

Seitenshi- "I called for her. President Tendou, how successful do you think the Satomi pair will be?"

Kisara- "If I may voice my expectation, they will win no matter what."

General- "Huh? They're facing the Survivor of the new Humanity creation plan! There's no chance—"

Kisara- "10 years ago the Gastrea infested my home and devoured my parents. And because of the stress I went through during that time, my kidneys barely function anymore. Back then, it was Satomi Rentarou who saved me. And he lost his right hand, right leg, and left eye to the Gastrea. On the verge of death, he was taken to section 22. His surgeon was Dr. Muroto Sumire." (The Doc I think)

General- "Muroto Sumire? No... this can't be!"

 **Back to Rentarou**

The masked man and his daughter jump down from the cathedral and land in front of their new opponents.

Hiruko- "You're not getting the case back, though. Because you'll have to get through us first."

Rentarou- "A second defeat, annihilation of my comrades... Damn it! I couldn't have asked for a better situation!"

Gohan- "Stop!"

Gohan had just arrived. In his arms is Kayo. He lets her down so she can regain her balance after being disorientated by the immense speed they were traveling.

Hiruko- "Still alive Gohan? That virus should have eaten you up. What an interesting development!"

The Saiyan noticed the corpses littering the place. Some familiar faces where recognize in the pile of dead. The two girls that fought him to test his abilities were now lifeless Corpses. The Saiyan became even angrier when he saw Shougen almost dead with a sword piercing through his spine. Somehow there is still some Ki left in him.

Kayo's eyes widened at seeing her dead partner. At least she thinks he is dead. Gohan then walked over to Shougen's body.

Hiruko- "What are you doing boy? That man is already dead."

The Saiyan removed the sword from Shougen's spine. Blood then splashed out of him. Kayo and Enju looked away. This was too graphic for them. However, Kohina was proud of what she did to Shougen. The Saiyan used his Ki to heal Shougen. Dende would have done a much better job than Gohan. The Saiyan only managed to stop the bleeding and poorly heal Shougen's spine. If Dende was here, he can return Shougen's full stamina and fix his bones and much more. But a Senzu bean would have done the job just as good as Dende can.

Shougen is brought back to consciousness for a while. Shougen lifted up his head to look at Gohan. He got pissed off at looking at the boy who broke his sword the other day.

Shougen- "Stupid... brat..."

The tough guy became unconscious again. Everyone was surprised that Gohan was able to somewhat revive Shougen. But Shougen wasn't dead. At least not yet. The guy is as tough as he looks.

Hiruko- "That was... an impressive ability. Tell me, can you bring back the dead?"

The Saiyan stood up to answer properly.

Gohan- "No. Shougen was close to death. Everyone else here is long gone, I can't help them."

Hiruko- "You're abilities would be wasted if I killed you here. Why don't you join me? We can correct the mistakes of this world. Have you not experienced it's corruption already?"

Gohan- "Shut up! If anyone is corrupted, it has to be you!"

The ground shook as Gohan powered up into Super Saiyan. Gohan didn't need this transformation at all. But he wanted Kagetane Hiruko to feel fear. The ground shook like crazy. Everyone near Gohan could barely stand up properly due to the immense earthquake. Even the civilians of Tokyo area could feel Gohan's power.

 **Ministry of Defense** (unknown room)

Everyone watching the huge computer monitor on the wall would stare at the Super Saiyan. They could feel the building Shaking a little bit. All the men are panicking.

"What is happening?!"

"Is the kid generating this?"

"He's worse than a stage five!"

General- "That child is a monster! His shouting alone can cause an earthquake?!"

Kikunojou- "Silence all of you! You'll make the fair Lady nervous."

Seitenshi- "It's all right. I'm fine."

General- "I'm sorry but... President Tendou, did you already know of Gohan's immense power? If so, why didn't you tell us about it?"

Kisara- "I didn't know sir. He didn't tell me anything."

General- "We could have just sent the boy to Hunt down the masked man this entire time. And maybe we wouldn't have this many losses. As a matter of fact, If this boy wanted to, he could destroy Tokyo Area if we angered him!"

Kisara- "He would never do such a thing!"

General- "What makes you so sure?"

She gives no response.

Kisara thoughts: "Now that Gohan is there, I don't need to worry about Rentarou losing."

The golden flaming aura being generated from the Super Saiyan created much wind Force. Any trees nearby lost all of their leaves, any windows that haven't broken yet, all collapsed into a million pieces. The energy being generated alerted all of the Gastrea nearby. The sky became flooded with Avian Gastrea.

Hiruko could barely hang onto his hat, it flew off his head, now he had to make sure his mask doesn't fall off either. The girls had to make sure their skirts don't fly up too. The Saiyan stopped his shouting. His hair was now Golden, this skin tone became much brighter, even his clothes were shiny.

Rentarou- "What were you doing Gohan?!"

Hiruko- "You freak of nature! You alerted all nearby Gastrea! Are you trying to get everyone killed?!"

Gohan- "Oh? You are more concerned about the Gastrea than me? The Gastrea won't get a chance to kill you. Because it's either going to be me or Rentarou who kills you first."

The Saiyan flew up to the sky to fight off the waves of incoming Gastrea.

Kisara- "He can fly?!"

While the Saiyan was shooting Ki blasts at the incoming Gastrea, Rentarou began his fight against the masked man. Enju and Kayo both teamed up against Kohina.

 **With Gohan**

The Saiyan would one shot every Avian Gastrea, some of them were over sized insects, some looked like dinosaurs, one Gastrea looked like a hovering Octopus with a Great white shark head (I made this one up), it appeared to be a stage four, a stage four is big but it was too big to be one. It could be evolving into stage five soon. The Saiyan had to make sure the Gastrea in the sky especially the ones on the ground don't come near his friends in their fight against Hiruko and Kohina. Luckily for them, Gohan is 50 times faster as a Super Saiyan. Maybe much, much faster due to many stages Super Saiyan 1 has.

The sky became flooded with Ki Based explosions. Wave after wave of Gastrea fell dead. The Gastrea on the ground were destroyed by Ki blasts. Everything was in slow motion for the Saiyan so he was able to fend off the hordes easily. Thanks to being able to sense energy from living things he could tell when something died. Everything died with 1 or two hits so this was too easy.

The Saiyan became increasingly tired. He had enough power to keep on going as a SSJ1 Stage 4 but the fact thst there were too many Gastrea took it's toll on the Saiyan. Now he had to deal with the Giant flying Octopus. Ki blasts didn't even hurt the creature. It only made it stronger. That Gastrea absorbed the heat energy. It became stronger by laying in the Sun light. Luckily for everyone it's night time right now. If Gohan gets more tired he might have to use Super Saiyan 2. And he hates going Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan- "Okay, I just need to punch it very hard, it always worked for dad."

Everyone watching Gohan in his fight were marveled at how many Dead Gastrea fell from the sky creating piles of purple guts. It began to stink because of this. Before Hiruko could catch Rentarou by surprise Enju kicked him away.

Rentarou- "Thanks Enju."

Enju- "Don't space out! We have an enemy in front of us."

Hiruko- "You should take her advice seriously. Hahaha."

Rentarou's fight turned out the same as in the anime. He showed off his Varanium arm, leg and mechanical eye.

Hiruko- "Artificial limbs made from Varanium? Don't tell me that you're..."

Rentarou- "Allow me to introduce myself properly, Kagetane. I'm formally from the 787th mechanization special unit, I was a ground self-defense Force's, Eastern Force for the new Humanity creation plan. Satomi Rentarou!"

 **Back at base**

General- "There was another of the human weapons born of the Gastrea war?"

 **Rentarou's fight**

Hiruko- "Hehehe. I am in pain. I'm alive. What a magnificent life! Hallelujah!"

Kohina- "Don't be mean to Papa!"

Enju and Kayo stopped Kohina from attacking Rentarou. Kohina could never leave her guard down, now that she has multiple opponents.

Enju then confronted Hiruko. Her fast kicks couldn't hit the masked man. Not even once, he blocked every incoming kick while laughing out loud. Enju retreated to allow Kayo to swoop in and catch the masked man by surprise. He received a hard kick to the face. His mask almost flew off.

Hiruko- "Hehehe! Wonderful!"

Kohina kept on chasing Rentarou to the Roof of a boat. She was Breathing heavily for fighting two against one not too long ago. Her father shortly arrived to take her side.

Hiruko- "We were created to kill. If another war against the Gastrea were to come, this trait of ours would come to light."

Rentarou- "Is that the reason you are..."

Hiruko- "Tell me, what your initiator's schoolmates think when they found out she was one of the cursed children? Did they offer Their Blessings? Were you touched by there endless cheers? The world that we wish for is different from theirs. We are the chosen ones. Come, Rentarou Satomi. Join me!"

Rentarou- "Are you f*ing kidding me? I'll never accept that future you want!"

Enju and Kayo both attempt to attack the masked man. However the repulsion Shield took effect causing the two girls to hurt themselves. Hiruko laughed maliciously as he aimed his guns at both of them. The two cursed children were in mid-air unable to dodge the incoming attack.

Rentarou had to decide who to save first. He would obviously save Enju of course. But he didn't have enough time for being too hesitant to act.

Hiruko- "Good Night."

Rentarou- "NO!"

"Gunshots"

The two girls disappeared. The bullets didn't cause this. Someone moved them out of the way. Gohan moved Enju and Kayo a safe distance away from Hiruko's gunshots. All eyes were on the Saiyan that saved them.

Rentarou- "He did it? He stopped the incoming Gastrea?!"

He then looked at the Dead Octopus just lying there on a mountain not far away. While Rentarou was distracted Hiruko went up to him and Blasted a hole into Rentarou's stomach.

Hiruko- "If you wont join me then I'll kill you."

Gohan- "No!"

Enju- "Rentarou!"

Hiruko- "You're next Gohan."

Gohan- "I, won't let, you... get, away, with this!"

The boy popped out of existence and reappeared behind the masked man. the Super Saiyan's fist met with the repulsion Shield. it was stronger than before. what happened?

Gohan- "What?!"

Hiruko fired his gun at Gohan between the eyes. this didn't injure him, but it did hurt like a punch on the nose.

Hiruko- "oops. I was aiming for your eyes. it seems that's the only way I can hurt you."

Gohan- "Being stabbed on the eye hurt like hell! Even if it was just a syringe!"

Hiruko- "it looks like you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. the imaginary gimmick has been upgraded to withstand a nuclear blast, the way you easily destroyed it earlier had me worried so I had to give it a little upgrade. So unless you are stronger than the deadliest nuclear bomb in history, you won't be able to break through."

Gohan- "Is that so? Then this shouldn't be a problem for me, I'm much stronger than that."

Hiruko- "Oh? Hahaha, You can't possibly be serious."

While they were talking, Rentarou used the Forbidden AVG drugs to heal himself. He had a 20% chance of turning into a monster but he survived.

Rentarou- "Looks like... I beat the odds."

Hiruko- "Satomi, you're..."

Rentarou- "Gohan! Let me fight him!"

Gohan replied without looking away from the masked man "are you sure you can fight him?"

Rentarou- "Yes. I can take him!"

Gohan- "Be careful."

The Saiyan retreated back to the other girls.

Rentarou- "Tendou Martial Arts Suiten Ippeki Stance: Unebiko Ryu!"

Kohina attempted to stop Rentarou but was pushed back by Gohan. Rentarou's fist made contact with Hiruko's repulsion Shield. Somehow the Varanium fist kept pushing through the barrier despite The Shield being strong enough to deflect a nuclear blast. The Varanium arm was becoming unstable. The Repulsion shield became stronger by the second. Rentarou was being pushed back. The shield was supposed to break but got stronger out of nowhere. what happened?

The Super Saiyan realized what was happening so he began to lend some Ki to Rentarou without permission. Satomi began to feel stronger but he didn't know why. He pushed back Hiruko's barrier and destroyed it easily.

Hiruko- "What?!"

Rentarou- "Hidden bullet: Dark Heavenly Gale!"

Hiruko Kagetane's thoughts: "Am I going to... lose to you?"

The masked man gets drop kicked into the ocean by Rentarou. The daughter watched as her father got defeated.

Kohina- "Papa... papa!"

The masked man sank to the bottom.

Gohan- "I can't let him drown."

Rentarou- "Don't think about saving him Gohan! Our mission was to kill the masked man. Have you forgotten what he has done?"

Gohan- "Ah, hm..."

The Super Saiyan reverted back to base form.

Gohan- "Fine."

The Saiyan went to Kohina. Maybe he can console her. The cursed child replied by attacking Gohan which resulted in her weapons breaking at making contact with the Saiyan's skin.

Kayo- "Why is he so strong?"

Enju- "I don't know, go ask him."

 **Ministry of Defense** (unknown Room)

The group that were watching the fight observe kagetane's signal fading away from the computer monitor.

"Hiruko Kagetane's signal has disappeared!"

The employees all cheer at their victory. Everyone is at ease knowing the threat has been dealt with. However all peace and quiet is interrupted by an alarm.

 **With Gohan**

Gohan feels bad for Kohina. She cried over here dad. Gohan didn't even feel half as bad as her when his own dad died. Her crying brings bad memories of when Chichi had heard of Goku's death by the hands of Cell.

Rentarou- "She is not our enemy anymore."

an incoming phone call interrupts the depressing atmosphere. Rentarou answered the phone call casually.

Rentarou- "I told you I would win, kisara."

Phone: "I saw. But Satomi... I've got some bad news... We are getting readings of a Stage 5 Gastrea."

 **The Ocean**

An Octopus **Model Scorpion, Zodiac Gastrea** appeared in the Ocean near an unknown beach close to Tokyo Area. Automatic defense systems and battle ships suppress fire on to the creature. The missiles cause very small damage to the creature and it regenerated as soon as it took the damage, therefor. Humanity is fucked.

Rentarou- "So then, is this the end?"

Phone: "Not if we can help it. Lady Seitenshi said to go ahead with my plan. You'll find the answer SouthEast of your current position."

Rentarou then looked at what Kisara meant. It was a huge tower shaped like a weapon.

Rentarou- "Heavens ladder?"

Phone: "You are going to do it, Satomi."

Rentarou- "Come Gohan. We're going to that tower SouthEast from here."

Gohan already heard Kisara on the phone because of his Saiyan hearing so he understood what's going on.

Gohan- "I'll be there as soon as I check on Shougen."

Kayo's eyes widened as she almost forgot about Shougen but Gohan reminded her of him.

Kayo- "I must know if he is okay!"

She quickly jumped off the boat into the mainland and went for where she believed Shougen's body would be found. Gohan followed her to there. Rentarou and Enju decided to do just follow Kisara's orders and go to the Heaven's Ladder. Gohan could sense that Shougen has awoken and moved to a different location.

Gohan's thoughts: "Should I tell her about Shougen?"

They arrived to where Shougen was suppose to be. The sword is gone and the body is gone.

Kayo- "Where is he? Did he wake up?"

Behind Gohan someone attempted a sneak attack on him but the Saiyan turned around quickly to stop the sword attack. It was Shougen who tried attacking Gohan. Kayo is relieved that her partner is alive but she is shocked to see Shougen trying to kill Gohan.

Shougen- "I haven't forgotten about you punk. Now that my sword is stronger than before I'll be sure to have my revenge."

Gohan- "Sigh...Nice to see you too."

The Saiyan broke the sword again. And this pissed off Shougen even more.

Shougen- "Damn it you f***er! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Gohan- "Is this guy serious?"

The tall fighter retreated a few feet back to inspect his broken sword.

Kayo ran up to her promoter so he can see her when she speaks.

Kayo- "Gohan saved your life. You should be thanking him."

Shougen smacked her away. Gohan didn't like this one bit.

Shougen- "Tools shouldn't speak without permission."

Gohan- "Why did you hit her?! She's your partner!"

Shougen- "Partner? No, I have no partners. I use tools to get the job done. And you broke my favorite tool!"

Gohan- "I'm starting to regret saving your life."

Shougen- "What are you talking about? I saved my self. I found my sword so now I can kill that masked man who humiliated me!"

Kayo- "Shougen!"

Her partner looked at her with a pissed off expression.

Kayo- "Rentarou defeated Kagetane."

Shougen- "What?! That kid? NO! I was suppose to get that reward! I'll kill him! Where is he?! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

The Saiyan got tired of Shougen's complaining, so he punched Shougen's stomach. The tall fighter couldn't breath and collapsed.

Gohan- "I like him better when he's sleeping."

Kayo chuckled a bit, that wasn't a funny joke but she could relate to Gohan. She also prefers when Shougen is asleep.

Kayo- "Me too. His mouth is bigger than his muscles."

The Saiyan and the cursed child laugh together.

 **With Rentarou and Enju**

The pair arrive at their destination. In front of them is the tower.

It is a linear Electromagnetic Device. It is known as the Heaven's Ladder. It's a rail gun that fires 800 millimeter rounds at near light speed. It's purpose is to stop a Stage five Gastrea's regenerating Abilities.

The pair entered a control room (Semi futuristic). Rentarou activated the systems Heaven's Ladder.

Computer voice- "Commencing operation of the Linear Electromagnetic Device."

Back at base Kisara checks the systems on a computer monitor.

Kisara- "Power Supply is Nominal. Dewar vessels for liquid helium storage are also nominal. Thank you, Satomi. We'll take it from here after it becomes operational."

Enju and Rentarou observe the Gastrea on the computer monitor inside of the Heaven's Ladder.

Enju- "So all we can do is watch?"

Rentarou- "There's nothing else we can do."

The massive Railgun does much noise when twisting and turning itself until it finally stopped at a given coordinates. The Railgun is now aimed at the Stage Five.

Enju- "So that's a stage five?"

Rentarou- "Yeah. It's a Model Scorpion, Zodiac Gastrea. The same one that almost destroyed the world."

Kisara- "We've got trouble, Satomi. It says there's a problem in the chamber!"

Rentarou- "What the hell does that mean?"

Kisara- "There's a possibility that no Varanium rounds are in the chamber."

Rentarou- "What?"

 **With Gohan**

The Saiyan and Kayo are carrying Shougen to safety. Gohan dragged Shougen's arms while Kayo dragged his legs. Suddenly Gohan felt a spike of energy nearby. It resembled the energy of a Gastrea but much stronger. The Saiyan stopped for a moment. He could feel the energy of people or some kind of military resistance nearby. They are in trouble.

Gohan- "Uh-oh. The city is in trouble."

Kayo- "Hm? How do you know?"

Gohan- "I can feel them in conflict with a Gastrea. It's probably a stage five. It's much stronger than the flying Octopus I fought."

Kayo- "You can feel them?"

Gohan- "I thought all personnel were informed of my abilities already."

Kayo- "Shougen didn't tell me anything."

Gohan- "Oh, sorry but I'm going to have to leave you."

Kayo- "What?"

Gohan- "The Monoliths might be knocked down if I don't do something."

The Saiyan flew 10 feet up and went Super Saiyan.

Kayo- "Wait! Can you defeat it?"

The Saiyan looked back at her with certainty.

Gohan- "Of course I can."

The super saiyan flew to the direction of the Monster. Meanwhile, Rentarou had just removed his Varanium arm to use it as ammunition for the Railgun.

Kisara- "Satomi, we can't fire the Railgun from here. We need you to do it manually."

Rentarou- "Wait, what? You're joking, right? There's no way I can do it! Kisara!'

Kisara- "Rentarou, please, the world's..."

The call becomes static noise. There is no more signal.

Rentarou- "Kisara! Kisara!"

Meanwhile Gohan is baffled at the size of this new Gastrea that's attacking the city. It's about the size of a mountain or a Glacier while the rest of it is under water.

Gohan- "Damn. It's body is too big for me to obliterate it with a Kamehameha wave. But still, I need to try."

Meanwhile Rentarou is aiming the Railgun at the Stage five. His eyes widen at seeing Gohan as a Super Saiyan trying to fight the stage five.

Rentarou- "What is he doing?!"

Enju- "You need to shoot!"

Rentarou- "But I might hit Gohan!"

Enju- "Huh? Wait! Gohan is trying to fight it?"

Rentarou- "Damn it! I can't do it!"

Enju- "Rentarou, if we don't do this..."

Rentarou- "If I miss or hit Gohan then we are done for."

Enju- "There is no way that will happen."

Rentarou- "What if the shell veers toward the Tokyo Area, what if it kills Gohan? I would be responsible for an unprecedented disaster!"

The Saiyan charged up his super attack. It became as bright as a star in his hands.

KAME HAME HAAA

The massive energy beam shot towards the stage five Gastrea. The attack was about 30 feet wide and about infinity long. The attack was only big enough to rip off its Glacier sized Head. The Gastrea halted it's destruction briefly, then it began to regenerate it's head back to normal. It would have died right there if it didn't have the ability to regenerate. The energy attack near missed a Monolith and flew to outer space creating sun in the sky. The sky turned to day time. The once dark city full of nightly lights experienced a sudden day time even though a few hours remain for sun rise to occur. Citizens of Tokyo area thought the end of the world was nearing and they all panicked.

Enju and Rentarou were quick to notice the energy beam that was shot from Gohan as it created a sudden day time.

Rentarou- "Did, did he kill it?"

Enju- "It's still regenerating!"

Gohan- "Damn it! I don't want to have to turn Super Saiyan 2! But it regenerates like Cell."

The Gastrea was too big. Gohan's massive energy attack just wasn't big enough.

Enju- "Rentarou! Please! Only you can do this. Only you can save the world. No one else can. Only you."

Rentarou- "Enju... I wont ever loose you."

Enju- "Can I take that as a proposal?"

Rentarou- "A ten year old shouldn't be talking about love."

Gohan was mentally preparing himself to turn Super Saiyan 2. Before he could do it, a Railgun blast went spiraling at him. He noticed this and flew out of the way. He was relieved it was meant for the Gastrea not him. The blast made contact with the stage five thus killing it. The attack was much smaller and less powerful and managed to kill it. The Gastrea exploded as if it was hit on a weak spot.

Gohan- "How?! How did they do it? That attack was far too weak! Did the Gastrea have a weakness that I don't know about? Was it... Varanium! It stops their regeneration. I should have known. So my attack was pointless after all."

The Saiyan was having an existential crisis about Power levels being bullshit.

 **A few hours later**

Gohan regrouped with Rentarou and Enju in an open field. Kayo wasn't with them and neither was Shougen.

Gohan- "Where is Kayo and Shougen?"

Rentarou- "That blond jerk took off with Kayo. Right after he woke up, he tried to fight me! What did I ever do to him?"

Enju- "Gohan! You should have seen how Rentarou kicked Shougen's butt! It was hilarious!"

Rentarou laughed at Enju's exaggerated explanation of Rentarou beating Shougen with just one arm. Gohan somehow found it funny too.

Rentarou- "Okay, that's enough. Let's all go home."

 **Later that day** (or other day I don't know)

At a traditional Japanese home, Rentarou and Tendou Kikunojou are sitting down Japanese style facing each other. Rentarou still hasn't got a replacement arm yet so his right sleeve is hollow.

Rentarou- "It's regarding the information leaked to Kagetane. It's said that this was caused by Defense Minister Kutsuoda's party going on a rampage."

Kikunojou- "Kutsuoda has hung himself in detainment Cell."

Rentarou- "Kagetane worked for you didn't he?"

No response from Kikunojou.

Rentarou- "This New Gastrea Law will give Cursed Children the rights they deserve. But you're all for discrimination. You made it known that Kohina, his daughter, was involved in this act of terrorism, and encouraged animosity toward the Cursed Children. You even tried summoning a stage five Gastrea that would destroy the Tokyo Area, in an attempt to stop the new Gastrea Law."

Rentarou aimed his pistol at Kikunojou.

The old man replied calmly as if not afraid of Rentarou's threat or claims.

Kikunojou- "How could you forget? Ten years ago, those bugs not only killed my wife, but many others. They took your arm and leg, and you wish for me to grant the children who carry their blood human rights? They're the demons who will bring destruction to this world. I saw what Gohan is capable of when you were fighting Kagetane. He could destroy the city if he wanted to. It was me who ordered the doctors to kill Gohan. But no amount of Varanium instruments could harm him. No amount of toxins could kill him. The Gastrea virus is becoming more dangerous. How could a Cursed Child be born male and have too much power? The virus is evolving. Gohan is a ticking time bomb waiting to transform into a Gastrea. If he is powerful now, what would he become? Possibly something worse than a stage five."

Rentarou- "Gohan is human...I, Satomi Rentarou, believe in the Cursed Children."

Kikunojou- "You fool..."

Rentarou- "You saved my life."

Rentarou remembered how Kikunojou saved Rentarou ten years ago. Kikunojou told him "If you don't want to die, then fight, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "When I was in the pit of despair, I would remember those words and pull through. I've never forgotten what happened that day, ten years ago."

The civil sec agent then left the room. Kikunojou remained silent. He had said enough to someone who wont listen.

 **Earlier that day**

Rentarou visited Lady Seitenshi. She is at her balcony looking down at the empty front yard. Rentarou went to her. He needed answers.

Rentarou- "May I ask you a question?"

Seitenshi- "What is it?"

Rentarou- "I saw what was inside the case."

She was shocked to hear this. She didn't want anyone to look into the case. Inside of the Case was an old, Beat-up tricycle.

Rentarou- "It was an old Tricycle. How on Earth is that a catalyst to summon a Stage five? What are the Gastrea anyway? Please tell me, Lady Seitenshi!"

She turned around to give him a proper response.

Seitenshi- "I cant do that."

 **Present time**

Rentarou walked on the sidewalk leading him to Gohan and Enju. His arm is back to normal, somehow. (i'm having trouble with the timeline). Both of them were sitting on a bench near a tree. The Saiyan was eating fast food while Enju was watching him eat. She was starting to feel sick. How could Gohan waste 10% of his reward money on food only? Then Enju became happy at noticing Rentarou. The saiyan was too hungry to care at all. He just finished his fifth cheese burger and wanted to eat his sixth. Enju ran to Rentarou to greet him.

Enju- "Rentarou! Your arm's good again?"

Rentarou- "Yeah, kind of."

Enju- "Did Sumire tell you the results of my corrosion exam?"

Rentarou- "Yeah. You were at 24.9%. Sadly Gohan rose to 432.5%.

Enju- "How is he still alive?! How did he not turn yet?"

Rentarou- "I don't know. I heard that his DNA is different, probably stronger than human DNA, there is the crazy thought that he is an alien."

Enju- "Well. At least mine barely even changed."

Satomi is remembering Seitenshi's words from earlier that day.

"Satomi, if the hierarchy were to improve, then civil officer pairs would be given special rights. A quasi-class elevation, and the access key to top secret information. Satomi, I want you to climb the ranks with Enju. That's when you'll figure out why you were born, and who you really are."

 **Sumire's lab**

On a computer screen Enju's corrosion rate is shown. It is at 42.8%. She has 7.2% remaining before she turns.

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

* * *

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (Gohan Replaced Subaru) Completed_

 _ **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight** (Saitama and Genos replaced Subru)Currentlymore than 2 chapters_

Leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review and leave a review

 **But seriously, I'm making a Re:Zero One Punch Man fanfiction. It already has me laughing just by writing it down. Leave some ideas so I can have a reason to disappoint yet another family member in my house.**


	5. Chapter 5 (6 is going to be late)

**Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

If I take too long at making these chapters you can read my other FanFictions

 ** _Re:ZFighter_** _(_ _Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed with 17 chapters_

 ** _Re:Zero: One Punch Knight_** _(Saitama and Genos replaced Subaru)_ _Currently more than 2 chapters_

* * *

 _ **(High School slows down Author's progress)**_

 **Unknown room (Ministry of Defense)**

A group of important men sit at a large circular table, in the middle there is a hologram of Son Gohan being Projected along with information about him. His age, height, abilities, corrosion rate, Unknown DNA and threat level, and extra details that wont be mentioned. These men argue about what to do with the Saiyan boy.

Man 1- "You know as well as I do that he shouldn't be allowed to live!"

Man 2- "But he was a great help in stopping Kagetane and..."

Man 1- "It's not worth it. The kid shook all of Japan by just shouting and almost destroyed a monolith with his lasers! There needs to be a way we can kill him."

Man 3- "The kid doesn't need to die. You saw his abilities right? He revived Shougen with some strange ability of his. He can be of great help to man kind."

Man 1- "So? What's better? One life to be saved or all of Tokyo Area?!"

Man 2- "Even if you wanted to kill the kid, he's immune to toxins and Varanium does nothing to him. Listen! We have provided Sumire Muroto his Non Gastrea DNA. It's nothing like we've ever seen before. It seems to be immune to the Gastrea virus despite the virus being over 50 percent in corrosion level!"

All men at the table would have been in disbelief if they have not already seen Gohan's corrosion level (432.5%) on the projected Hologram.

Man 2- "Using his DNA, we could revive the New Humanity creation Plan. If the experiment succeeds then we wont need to rely on the cursed children anymore."

All men seem to agree with him.

Man 1- "What you're hoping for is nothing but a pipe dream. Even if you have some of Gohan's DNA and the experiment succeeds. The child wont willingly give away his DNA if more is needed. What if he destroys Tokyo Area if provoked?"

Man 2- "We will just have to wait and see the results, if we can create soldiers as strong as him, we can take him down for sure."

Man 1- "But then we fall back into the same problem! We can't allow anyone this powerful to exist!"

Sumire Muroto was outside of the room, listening to their conversation. She decided she heard enough and left the scene.

 **Tendou Dojo**

Kisara focused on her sword stance, several feet away from her is a target she must hit from a distance.

Kisara- "Tendou Martial Arts Sword Drawing First Style, Number 1: Tekisui Seihyo!"

She cut the target into many pieces without getting up close to it. Rentarou was observing her technique from a safe distance.

Rentarou's thoughts: "As always, she's unbelievably fast with a sword. She uses a Yukikage, a sword meant to kill."

 **Dojo backyard**

Rentarou loaded his gun with rubber bullets as Enju finished her stretches. The pair were readying for a spar. Gohan was seated at a safe distance to observe them.

Enju- "Rentarou! Just how long do you plan on having me wait?"

Her angry face was as cute as always.

Rentarou- "Look, just because they're rubber bullets doesn't mean they wont hurt."

Enju- "I'm well aware of that!"

Rentarou aimed his gun at Enju, his initiator was now ready to fight. Her eyes went red. At the first shot, Enju ran to Rentaro. Many more shots were fired but she easily dodged them all. Enju was now up close to Rentarou. He was surprised at her speed. She then kicked away Rentarou's gun and threw a kick that stopped before it could hit Rentarou. Enju had won the sparring match. Enju smiled as her eyes returned to their normal color and lowered her leg. Rentarou sighed and Picked up his fallen pistol. Gohan was fairly impressed with Enju but she was still weaker than when Gohan was around 4 or younger.

Enju- "Well, how was my fighting?"

Rentarou- "Try not to high kick while wearing a skirt."

Enju became embarrassed at his comment and covered her skirt.

Enju- "You know you liked it."

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

 **Park** _(Probably isn't but I don't have a name for it)_

Kisara and Rentarou walked together on a path that circles around a pond. If people didn't know any better. They would say they were dating. But they were talking about much important things.

Kisara- "So have you found a school for Enju and Gohan?"

Rentarou- "I haven't found one for Enju, and speaking of Gohan, he's staying at Sumire's place because I can't feed his mouth. He eats too much."

Kisara- "She's okay with him?"

Rentarou- "She's crazy over him. Ever since she heard about him, she's been wanting to study his body, so she would do anything to get close to him."

Kisara- "He's a nice kid. How could you kick him out? Will Gohan be okay with her?"

Rentarou- "He'll be fine. Even the Doc has limits."

Kisara- "Oh, okay. But why don't you send them to a school in the outer district?"

Rentarou- "You mean the open-air class room surrounded by abandoned buildings?"

Kisara- "Finding a place where they wont be ridiculed would be best, don't you think?"

Rentarou- "I'll think about it."

Kisara stopped in front of Rentarou.

Kisara- "At any rate, you'll need money, right?"

Rentarou- "Hm?"

Kisara- "We've got another job. A body guard request."

Rentarou- "Bodyguard? For who?"

Kisara- "Believe it or not, Lady Seitenshi actually picked you and Gohan herself."

 **Seitenshi's Mansion** _(Probably)_

Seitenshi was seated at a desk waiting for the Camera crew to film her appearance. It would appear that an entire film production team or probably news station are just about to film Seitenshi for her to speak for the Tokyo Area on Television. After several men had finished asking Seitenshi some questions she focused her attention to Rentarou and Gohan who stood aside.

Seitenshi- "Good afternoon, Satomi.

Some time later, the three of them stood next to the window that led to a balcony to have some privacy. She gave the protagonists sensitive information. The camera crew shouldn't hear it. Gohan stood next to Rentarou silently waiting for his chance to speak.

Seitenshi- "On the day after tomorrow, President Saitake, the representative of the Osaka Area, will be visiting the Tokyo Area for an informal meeting."

Rentarou- "Saitake Shougen? What for?"

Seitenshi- "I don't know. I believe the biggest reason for him coming so soon is Kikunojou's absence."

Rentarou- "Oh right, That old geezer's in china, Russia or someplace completely different, right?"

She nodded in agreement.

Seitenshi- "I'd like for both of you to accompany me. To stand behind me in meetings and guard me."

Rentarou- "Don't you have enough bodyguards?"

Seitenshi- "Yes, I do. Allow me to introduce them."

Five or more Body Guards stood in front of Satomi and the Saiyan leader is Takuto, he's a young male with pale skin, green eyes, light brown hair with the right side of his face covered by a fraction of his hair and is seen wearing glasses. He wears a white suit with a blue lining running down the collars and buttons. Underneath he carries a black vest that covers his neck entirely, with a yellow stripe around it. He also has a red tie which has gray at the top with white running down the middle. On his hands he wears a pair a white gloves, as on the side of his suit is a unsheathed sword. His comrades have similar outfits but different hair styles. _(Copy pasted from a Wiki, no flame pls)_

Takuto- "I'm Second Lieutenant Yasuwaki Takuto, the head of the body guards. If anything should happen, we'll be counting on you, Satomi."

The leader didn't even acknowledge Gohan at any moment and wished to handshake Satomi instead, but he didn't accept.

Rentarou- "I only came here today to get an explanation. I haven't agreed to take the job yet."

Takuto's expression went from kind to serious.

Seitenshi- "I will look forward to a positive response."

Rentarou- "Don't expect too much."

Satomi walked away from the room, Gohan was hesitant to leave but ultimately followed Rentarou. Gohan caught up to Rentarou who was in a huge hallway.

Gohan- "Why did you leave?"

They both stopped walking.

Rentarou- "I don't like the job."

Gohan- "But didn't you need money? I'm not worried about myself because the Ministry of Defense gives me a monthly payment."

Rentarou- "Lucky you."

Satomi walked away but Gohan followed him.

Gohan- "I wasn't making fun of you, Rentarou."

Rentarou- "Whatever... Damn. this place is way too big, I might get lost."

The Saiyan could feel the energy of the body guards hiding in the restroom. They were waiting to ambush Satomi.

Gohan- "Stop! Don't go there Rentarou!"

They both stopped walking.

Rentarou- "What is it now Gohan?"

Gohan- "There's three men there. Stop hiding, I know you're there."

There was silence.

Gohan- "You aren't fooling anyone. Come out."

Takuto and two other body guards show them selves. One aimed his pistol at Rentarou, the other guard aimed his pistol at Gohan. Takuto stood in front of Rentarou.

Takuto- "Satomi Rentarou, refuse this job."

Rentarou- "What?"

Takuo- "Before Lord Tendou left, he put me in charge of protecting Lady Seitenshi. The spot next to Lady Seitenshi is mine and mine alone."

Takuto had his gun on Rentarou's forehead.

Rentarou- "I don't take orders from you."

Takuto- "Shatter the bones in is body and shoot the kid."

Before the guards could act, Gohan popped out of existence and disarmed the guards and Takuto. Gohan reappeared next to Satomi removing the bullets in the three pistols.

Takuto- "Wait, is that kid Gohan?"

Gohan- "The one and only."

Rentarou pulled out his pistol and blasted a warning shot to Takuto, it near missed his head leaving his left cheek slightly cut.

People in the building heard the gunshot.

"What was that?"

"It came from over there!"

Takuto- "Hmph! Let's go!"

The body guards flee the scene.

Takuto- "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you and the kid too!"

Just as the guards escaped, two police men arrive.

"What happened? I thought I heard gun shots."

Rentarou- "Tell Seitenshi that I'll be taking the job."

 **Some time later** _(Dusk)_

Both Rentarou and Gohan exited the Mansion. They casually walked in the huge front yard without saying a word to each other mostly because Satomi doesn't want to talk.

The voices of three men are heard complaining to a little girl next to a decorative fountain. Her bike was likely pushed over by one of the men.

"F* that hurt!"

"You run over someone's foot with a bike and you're not going to say anything?"

"Aw, man. It's totally broken."

"You're gonna have to pay my medical bill!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Rentarou didn't want to get into more trouble but he didn't want to see a kid get hurt. Plus he didn't want Gohan to complain about not helping people. In fact Gohan was already going to them. But Rentarou stopped him.

Gohan- "What's the matter?"

Rentarou- "Don't worry. I'll handle it without causing trouble."

Gohan- "Okay."

One adult had his hand on the girl's hair. His expression was of anger and stared the kid in the eyes.

"It's a waste of time talking to you. Go get your parents."

Rentarou laid his hand on the angry person's shoulder. This caught his attention and the attention of his buddies.

"Huh? What do you want?"

Rentarou showed his Civil Security badge to them. They recognized it and ran for the hills.

"Let's get out of here."

"Y-yeah."

The kid's outfit appeared to be pajamas, she stared at Rentarou then stared at Gohan. Her gaze was very lazy as if she were very sleepy.

Tina- "I've never seen a superhero before..."

Rentarou didn't know how to reply. Gohan almost chuckled at Rentarou's attitude.

Tina- "Hey, where am I?"

 **Some time later** _(Same day, Dusk)_

The kid was seated next to a lake. Rentarou just wiped the dust off her face with a napkin.

Rentarou- "There you go, All clean."

Tina- "Thank you very much..."

She fell asleep while still seated. Rentarou then woke her up. Her shirt seemed to be falling off almost exposing more skin. (Call Chris Hansen) She pulled out a bottle of Caffeine and ate some sugar cubes like it were candy.

Rentarou- "Caffeine?"

Tina- "I'm nocturnal, so this is the only way I can stay awake during the day."

Gohan- "What's your name?"

Rentarou- "Where did you come from? And what are you doing out here in your pajamas in slippers?"

The kid looked at her own hands. "I don't know."

Rentarou- "You don't know? Well, what's your name?"

Tina- "It's... Tina. Tina Sprout."

Satomi got down to her level.

Rentarou- "This is Gohan. And I'm Satomi Rentarou. Now, Tina I'll ask you again. Where's your guardian?"

Tina- "I don't have one."

Gohan felt bad for her. He could tell she's a cursed child just by looking at her, and her unnatural power level. So no wonder why she's alone.

Rentarou- "Where did you come from, then?"

Tina- "Let's see... today, I woke up in my apartment, brushed my teeth, took a shower, changed my clothes, and then I..."

Rentarou- "Enough with the lies. You haven't changed or showered yet. You obviously just woke up. Even Gohan knows you're lying."

Gohan- "Yes. She's lying."

Tina- "Oh, wow. It's like you know me better than I do."

Rentarou- "Forget it. Just go to the police."

Tina- "I can't do that."

Rentarou- "You seem to be a lot more than I can handle, especially since Gohan was making me bankrupt."

Gohan- "Wait, is that why you sent me to Sumire's place?"

Rentarou- "You said you wouldn't stay long at my home remember?"

Gohan- "But Sumire keeps on trying to cut me open, in the name of science."

Tina almost laughed at their silly argument. Rentarou then gave a paper with his phone number to Tina.

Rentarou- "Call me if anything happens, but for now, just go to the police."

She begins to dial the number on to her phone.

Rerntarou- 'Why are you calling me?"

Tina- "You might have given me a fake number, Rentarou."

She called the number. His Phone ringed and he answered the phone.

Rentarou- "Hello."

Tina- "I forgot to tell you, but I do know where my apartment is."

Rentarou- "What?"

She ended the phone call then got up from her seat.

Tina- "I had a lot of fun today. I hope we meet again. Goodbye, Rentarou, Gohan."

She lazily walked away from the Civil Officer and the Saiyan.

Rentarou- "What on earth was that about?"

 **Night time**

Tina walked alone near a bridge. She pulled out her phone.

Tina- "I've successfully infiltrated the Tokyo Area. I'm in route to retrieve the item."

Phone: "Tina Sprout, let's go over it once more. Tell me what your mission is."

She stopped walking and looked at the moon.

Tina- "To assassinate the Tokyo Area representative, Seitenshi, Master."

Some time passed after the phone call ended. Tina was showering in her appartment. As soon as she finished, she picked her clothing from the closet, readied her phone, and picked up some gear then she picked up her sniper rifle.

Tina walked the streets at night then a police car parked near her. The officer got out of his car, he was baffled to see a kid out in the streets at night.

Officer- "Where are you coming from, miss? You shouldn't be out here this late. Where do you live?"

The officer had good intentions and wasn't hostile to her.

Tina spoke to her mic "Master, an unforeseen incident has occurred. A police officer is talking to me."

Phone: "Kill him."

Officer- "Hm?"

She looked at the officer, eyes glowing red.

* * *

 **Some time later** _(same night)_

More officers arrived at the scene, there's a half dead officer and his police car is bent very badly. Most likely caused by a cursed child. Rentarou, Enju and Gohan were at the scene at the last moment. The three of them along with civilians watched from behind the yellow tape.

Rentarou- "This is pretty bad..."

Random civilian voices are heard.

"Did the cursed children go on another rampage?"

"The police officer who was attacked is unconscious and in critical condition."

Gohan- "Damn, I could have been here."

Enju- "Why can't we all get along?

Rentarou- "I don't know... Let's just go home."

Enju- "Yeah."

Rentarou- "Go back to Sumire, Gohan."

Gohan- "But, can't I stay at your place?"

Rentarou- "No!"

Gohan- "It's just, Sumire wont leave me alone."

Rentarou- Answer's still no."

 **Rentarou's house**

We see food being cooked.

Rentarou- "All right, it should be ready now."

Enju- "Thank's for the..."

"Door Bell"

Rentarou went to answer the door.

Rentarou- "Who could it be at this hour?"

A teenage girl of average height with fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair Is at the front door.

Her hair is styled upward in a ponytail, split in half, and then curled at the ends. She has two bangs that frame the sides of her face, similar to a Japanese Princess cut. On the top of her head, she wears a yellow hair band that has two flowers on the right side. Under her left eye, she has a beauty mark. While not as endowed as Kisara, she has a very well developed, mature figure. She wore a pink and yellow kimono that has numerous flowers at the end and on the sleeves. The inside of the kimono is red, which can be seen at the collar and at the sleeves. She also wears a black obi with her outfit. She usually carries a black fan with her outift, which she carries in her chest when it is not used. _(Description from a from a wiki, no flame)_

Miori- "Satomi."

She entered the house without even asking permission.

Rentarou- "Mi-Miori?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Miori- "Cough, cough. Take care of me..."

She fell on to the floor. Enju then poked her with chop sticks.

Enju- "Rentarou, who is this woman?"

Rentarou- "She's Shiba Miori. She's Magata High School's student council president, and her father is president of the large-scale weapons company, Shiba Heavy Weapons."

Kisara entered the house without permission too. She appeared behind Rentarou.

Kisara-" Sa-Satomi..."

He was surprised to see her at a time like this too. She held some grocery bag on her left hand.

Kisara-"M-make sukiyaki with this...I'm... so hungry."

She passed out collapsing on top of Miori.

Rentarou- "Enju, please get rid of them."

Enju- "What are you saying?"

Rentarou- "These two have a deep hatred toward each other. Putting them together would cause a horrific chemical reaction."

 **Later...**

Both Kisara and Miori ate at Satomi's dining table.

Rentarou- "I thought both of you were sick."

Miori- "Apparently the cold medicine and energy drinks I took worked wonders After I came to you, I was starving. Sorry to have you feed me."

Kisara- "Yeah you should be. I wish that a snake like you, who didn't bring any ingredients, yet gets to eat for free, would leave immediately."

Miori- "Oh you were here all this time, Kisara? I couldn't see you face over your huge tits."

Kisara broke her chop sticks. Rentarou just wanted to eat in peace but now he had to put up with two women arguing.

Kisara- "By the way, Satomi, I sent off the paperwork."

Rentarou- "Okay. thanks."

Kisara- "They want you to start tomorrow, so good luck."

Enju- "We've got a job, Rentarou? Is Gohan involved again?"

Rentarou- "Yeah. Bodyguard duty this time. I don't know why that kid is being called with us at the same time. We aren't even partners in the first place."

Miori- "So you work with the famous Gohan? The cursed child who shook all of Tokyo by shouting?!"

Enju- "Yeah. Isn't it awesome?"

Miori- "Yes. And you're Enju, right?"

Enju- "Yes."

Miori- "Do you like how those shoes feel?"

Enju- "Huh?"

Miori- "My company designed those shoes specifically for fighting."

Enju- "Oh, really?"

Miori- "The Varanium bullets that Satomi fires everywhere are provided by my company as well."

Enju- "Rentarou can't afford to pay for all of that, though."

Miori- "It's all free."

Enju- "Free?!"

Rentarou- "When a civil officer uses a weapon, we're promoting the company that made it."

Miori went close to Satomi.

Miori- "It struck me the moment I laid eyes on you Satomi. I knew he'd make it big someday. So we gave him the okay, under certain conditions."

Enju- "What conditions?"

Miori- "There are a few. One being that he'd study at Magata High School with me. Satomi is all mine."

Miori hugged Rentarou's arm. Her breasts were pressed against him. Kisara just watched with anger because Miori kept hugging Rentarou.

Rentarou- "H-hey, get off."

Miori- "Hey, Satomi, what say you quit Kisara's company and work for our civil security unit?"

Kisara placed her plate of food onto the table.

Kisara- "Hey Satomi, this is absolutely delicious, but don't you think you're missing an ingredient?"

Rentarou- "Huh?"

She pulled out her sword.

Kisara- "That ingredient... Mioiri's blood."

Miori stood up too.

Miori- "You aren't going to back down, are you?"

Rentarou and Enju move the dining table out of the way.

The two angry women stare at each other with killing intent.

Kisara- "I'll send you to hell."

Miori- "And I'll make you grovel before my Shiba style!"

Both women cause a mess in the house. Gunshots and sword slashes brake almost everything in the house.

Rentarou- "So much for getting my security deposit back."

 **Sumire's Lab**

Back in Sumire's place Gohan is trying his best to find a spot in the lab where she wont find him. Gohan found a spot he can hide and went for it. The Doc had a syringe and rope and was checking all over the place.

Sumire- "Come one. It will only be a pinch. I'ts no big deal. You're a big boy aren't you?"

Gohan's thoughts: "I'm not as scared of needles like dad is, but I sure am not going to play Lab Rat with her."

Sumire- "Aw, you're no fun. Even after I fed you some sleeping Meds you still put up a fight?"

Gohan's thoughts: "She tried to drug me?!"

Sumire checked behind the curtains, the closets, under the beds, under the tables. Where she didn't check was the ceiling. The Saiyan hid up there like a spider. When she gave up on searching for Gohan and went to her sleeping area, Gohan was finally able to get some rest but this is what she was waiting for. _(Insert evil smiley face)_

 **Next day** (city area)

A Limo pulled up in front of a Skyscraper. Seitenshi, Rentarou and Gohan exited the vehicle. Inside the building, the three of them now wait in an elevator that's rising to a higher floor.

Seitenshi- "Satomi, you've met President Saitake, correct?"

Rentarou- "When I was taken in at the Tendou mansion, that old geezer would drag me along for everything, including all sorts of parties."

Seitenshi- "How would you describe President Saitake?"

Rentarou- "A dictator."

Seitenshi- "Oh, You have to be joking."

Gohan- "He's not Joking.

Rentarou- "That's right. Sapporo, Sendai, Hakata... all the area heads are the same. From the age of devastation, all their Area's were restored within a generation after the Gastrea War. All of them are extremely efficient, but dangerous people. And among them all, Saitake is the most dangerous. It was wise of you to involve Gohan in this."

Seitenshi- "Thank you for the warning. Both of you, please do not leave my side."

The elevator door opened, as the three entered the room, a man across the room stood up form his seat as if expecting Seitenshi's arrival.

Saitake- "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Seitenshi."

As the three approached Saitake, he focused his attention to Rentarou.

Saitake- "Is this the boy the brat that Tendou adopted?"

Rentarou- "So you're still alive, huh?"

Saitake- "You'd be wise to watch your mouth. You're only but a civil officer."

Saitake then stared at Gohan. The Saiyan was wearing Piccolo's outfit. (Gift from Seitenshi)

Saitake- "And who is the brat playing dress up?"

Seitenshi- "That boy's name is Gohan."

Saitake took a few steps back. Even he heard about Gohan's power so he became frightened at seeing him.

Saitake- "Why did you bring that THING in here?!"

Rentarou- "For safety measures. You wouldn't have to worry about his presence if you behave yourself."

Saitake- "Of course. Please take a seat, Lady Seitenshi."

Both Seitenshi and Saitake are seated.

Saitake- "Rentarou, I heard you destroyed the Railgun."

Rentarou- "And what if I did?"

Saitake- "It was to be transferred to the moon for targeting and destroying the Gastrea on Earth. But instead you..."

Rentarou- "You weren't just planning on using it on the Gastrea, were you?"

Saitake smiled at the response. He didn't even deny it.

Seitenshi- "You were going to threaten other countries with violence?"

Saitake- "Lady, Seitenshi, you lack vision. We need to consider what happens after we exterminate the Gastrea. Whichever country recovers from the unprecedented disaster first will become leader of the new world. That's what I'm after. All those who try to stop me will be eliminated."

Gohan- "That's terrible!"

Rentarou- "Stop fooling around Saitake!"

Saitake- "I'm not fooling around. I'll have anyone with power join me. My will is the will of Japan. And the will of Japan is my will."

Gohan- "Then... I'll blow up the moon."

Seitenshi- "What?"

Rentarou- "You could do that?"

Saitake- "As if you'd have the power."

Gohan- "It's not that hard. I was holding back when I shook Japan. It would be bad if I used full power."

Saitake's thoughts: "Why do I get the feeling he isn't lying? Someone like him shouldn't be allowed to live!"

 **Later...** _(Inside Limo)_

Seitenshi was disappointed at Saitake's attitude. She seemed depressed. Gohan sat by her while Enju slept on Rentarou's lap.

Rentarou- "Don't look so glum. Even Kikunojou had problems dealing with Saitake. You did a good job by not agreeing to everything he said."

Seitenshi- "And you didn't yield to him, either."

She opened an indoor fridge and pulled out a yellow beverage. _(Pine Apple?)_

Seitenshi- "It's refreshing to know someone can speak their mind."

Gohan- "So that's why you chose us?"

Seitenshi- "Apparently President Saitake gets his money and weapons from other countries."

Rentarou- "What's in it for them?"

Seitenshi- "Varanium."

Gohan- "Varanium? Where does it come from?"

Rentarou- "Japan produces Varanium. Being an archipelago of volcanic islands, Japan has an abundant amount of Varanium."

Seitenshi- "I'm guessing that, in exchange for Varanium, the other countries plan to help him take over the five Areas of Japan. Soon, countries from all over the world will contact the various Area of Japan, Satomi. High-ranking civil officers will be sent for assassinations and sabotage."

Rentarou- "What are you trying to say?"

Seitenshi- "The Tokyo Area doesn't have the leeway to let efficient people just fool around. Starting now, you'll be working for me indefinitely."

Gohan- "Does that include me?"

Seitenshi- "Yes."

Rentarou- "That's a bit Selfish."

Seitenshi- "I'm aware of that. I plan to reclaim this land from the Gastrea, and connect all the Area of Japan together. That's when the citizens will remember that we all once gazed up at the same sky. I won't give up. No matter how many time I'm threatened, or how many assassins are sent to murder me. I must embody peace, not with words, but with actions."

Rentarou- "You're the kind of idealist that dies young."

Seitenshi- "I don't want to be someone who can't even speak her ideals."

Rentarou- "You'll need to conduct yourself better, then. You're an idiot, but I don't hate you."

Gohan- "It isn't dumb to fight for peace. Even if everyone is against you, you can count on me to protect you."

The words from the Saiyan comforted Seitenshi, if she didn't already know about his strength, she'd think he's just saying that for no good reason.

Seitenshi- "Thank you very much."

Enju woke up, her head hit Rentarou's chin when she sat up straight.

Enju- "It's no use with Rentarou."

Seitenshi- "Excuse me?"

Enju- "Rentarou's into big boobs, so if yours are smaller than Kisara's, he wont acknoldge you as a woman."

Seitenshi- "That's disgusting."

Gohan- "So he's like Roshi?"

Rentarou- "What? Who the hell is Roshi?"

Enju- "Rentarou."

Rentarou- "What?"

Enju- "I have a bad feeling..."

Gohan- "Get down!"

A bright light flashed the roof of building then the windshield of the Limo next to Seitenshi. The vehicle almost knocked over a stop light. The other Limos stopped too body guards in black storm out of the Limo. Rentarou kicked the Limo door open. He brought Seitenshi to a safe distance away from the vehicle. Other body guards arrive too. Gohan Sensed the location of the sniper so he popped out of existence in search of the person responsible for the shooting.

Rentarou- "Where is Gohan?!"

The Limo exploded. Seitenshi and Rentarou were pushed on to the ground by the force.

Rentarou- "Was Gohan in the car?"

Rentarou checked Seitenshi to make sure she's okay.

Rentarou- "Get up!"

The sniper shot again, Enju blocked it with a kick. Takuto and his squad of body guards arrived to act as human shields for Seitenshi.

Takuto- "Lady Seitenshi! Are you all right?!"

She gave no response as she stood up and stared at Rentarou.

Takuto- "Get her to the cover in one of the buildings!"

Takuto's men brought Seitenshi to the Safety of one of the buildings.

Enju- "Rentarou! Was Gohan in the car?"

Rentarou- "I don't think he was. He's probably tracking down the Sniper as we speak."

Enju- "We should get to cover."

Rentarou- "It isn't necessary anymore. The sniper is gone... Who the hell was that?"

 **With Tina Sprout**

Tina- "Sorry, Master, I failed. One of her body guards were skilled. I'll stow the Steinfield and retreat."

Phone: "Did you see any civil officers?"

Tina- "Yes, but I couldn't make out his face at such a distance."

Phone: "I see."

She dismissed the phone call and stood near the edge of the building, winds blowing.

Tina- "Who was that person who got in my way?"

Gohan stood right behind her. She's unaware of his presence."

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

* * *

If I take too long at making these chapters you can read my other FanFictions

 ** _Re:ZFighter_** _(_ _Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed with 17 chapters_

 ** _Re:Zero: One Punch Knight_** _(Saitama and Genos replaced Subaru) **New**_


	6. First Draft

**First Draft**

 **[-]**

I keep getting bored of Black Bullet for some reason meaning I probably won't be the one to finish the story.

Maybe I just realized my story is terrible.

* * *

 **First draft of an unfinished chapter**

 **Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan**

 **[X][X][X]**

Tina stood worried at the top of the skyscraper looking down onto the city as the city lights pierced into the night sky.

The winds were blowing in a depressed manner...

Police Sirens buzzed in the bright city as more people became aware of the situation with lady Seitenshi.

That last phone call left her worried. What is left for her to do? Her master seemed calm and composed yet she knew his true thoughts.

Maybe she should end herself?

No.

She isn't at fault. The time and place of the attack were perfect. Yet one man robbed her of the perfect opportunity.

"I'll need to leave before anyone finds me." She thought out loud.

She packed her things and was ready to depart but-

"Tina." Gohan's voice echoed behind her loud enough to hear.

She swiftly turned around with her rifle aimed at the potential threat only to see nobody was present.

"Show you're self!" She demanded. Aiming her rifle in all directions in hopes of finding the witness.

Gohan's voice echoed once more. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Tina turned around again to see Gohan stood upside down in the ceiling, his head casting a shadow upon her.

Without a second thought, she opened fire onto Gohan.

Instantaneously Gohan vanished from sight, startling the girl in the process.

"What are you?!" She shouted, searching for Gohan in all directions.

"Why would you try to hurt Lady Seitenshi?" Gohan asked from the shadows.

Tina opened fire at the shadows but didn't manage to hit her target.

"Tina, you don't have to do this." He warned.

Tina was discovered. She knew what she had to do if she was ever caught. She had to kill herself.

She dropped her rifle and pulled out an M1911 pistol and aimed at the back of her head.

"NO!" Gohan shouted.

 **Bang!**

After several seconds, Tina opened her eyes to realize she remained unharmed. She turned around to see Gohan grabbed her arm to tamper with her aim.

Feeling she had lost the strength to stand, she fell on her knees yet didn't lose sight of Gohan's eyes. "What have you done?!" She cried. "I was given orders to die!"

"..."

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because I wouldn't forgive myself, knowing I could have stopped you."


End file.
